Ashes to Flames
by kou-tora
Summary: Years have passed since their life-changing battle. Now, past enemies have once again crossed paths, but this time where they stand is in question. Their past and future experiences will shape their relationship into something neither could predict. X27
1. The 1st Meeting

**Title:**Ashes to Flames

**Rating**: PG-13 to eventual M

**Pairing**: X27, aka, XanxusTsuna

**Warnings**: Swearing, violence, BL and eventual Yaoi. Oh, and the fact that this is Un-Betaed and probably has crappy grammar...

**Summary**: Every meeting had a reaction. Each reaction builds upon the next, meeting after meeting. But every reaction has a consequence.

**Author Note**: If you don't like BL or just this pairing, then don't read it. Any flames or immature negative remarks will be ignored, because I really don't give a damn what you think.

* * *

Chapter 1: The 1st Meeting 

Tsuna yawned and stretched his stiff limbs, tired from the long trip. Despite having grown up in Japan, Italy had quickly become a second home for him. It was vastly different from the crowded suburbia and mechanical noises of Japan. Italy held a feeling of serenity and calmness, with its green rolling hills and fresh crisp air. Tsuna took a deep breath of air, welcoming the smell of his second home once again.

After graduating high school, which Tsuna was adamant in finishing, Reborn felt Tsuna was more then qualified to take over the Vongola family, and officially take up the position of the 10th boss. So, literally held at gunpoint, Tsuna and the majority of his guardians were relocated to the Vongola headquarters in the heart of Italy.

Lambo, who was still very much a child, had enrolled in the school Tsuna had once gone to, along with Fuuta, who was adamant in following Tsuna's footsteps. The two were living with Tsuna's mom, who was more then thrilled to have suddenly acquired two more "sons". Tsuna, who was worried about his mother being alone once he left (Iemetsu was still off wandering, and doing who-knows-what), was the one who originally proposed the idea of Lambo and Fuuta attending his old schools. That way, both would get a good education ( instead of always "flitting" around, as Tsuna put it), and his mother would no longer be lonely while Tsuna stayed in Italy. Of course, Reborn had said the situation would've been so much easier if she had just moved with him to Italy. But Maman had declined the offer, saying she couldn't bare leave the quiet little house they had lived in for so many years, and said it would forever remain a home for Tsuna to return to.

Tsuna was originally very uncomfortable in leaving Japan, and living in a country he knew little about. His knowledge of the language was limited at best, even though Reborn had constantly drilled him the basics. The culture, people, way of life….was just so foreign to Tsuna. He had tried to reason with Reborn, saying he could easily run things from the comforts of Japan. Not that arguing with Reborn ever did any good. With a gun pointed at the back of his head, and Gokudera's reassuring (and more then slightly over exaggerated) words about the wonders of Italy, Tsuna was rather hastily put onto a private jet, and flown to Italy, to start his new life.

He was rather surprised at the warm welcome he received when he arrived. Apparently word had spread quickly of Tsuna's accomplishments, which included the long list of allies he had obtained (Dr. Shamal, Fuuta, Dino, Lancia etc.), Mukuro's defeat and eventual acceptance into the family, the Ring Battle victories, and even their little adventure into the future.

And thus, the little Vongola had settled into his normal life as a mafia boss.

Not that being a mafia boss was anything BUT normal.

Tsuna yawned for a second time. The time differences between Japan and Italy was a little too much for him, and he was starting to feel the effects of the jet-lag.

He stopped in front of the main doorway, which led into the Vongola manor. His hand hesitated just for a moment at the door handle. He took a deep breath, and gathered his thoughts and nerves together, mentally preparing himself for what lay on the other side of the doorway. Which was bound to be chaos, as it was always whenever he returned from his trips. Shaking his head slightly, clearing his head, Tsuna opened the door, stepped inside and called…

"I'm Home!"

Well, he certainly disappointed. Chaos was in full-swing.

"Juudaime!! Watch out! That bastard---" Gokudera's urgent voice called from somewhere, before he was cut off by the sounds of metal scrapping against metal, and an explosion.

'One would think I'd get use to this by now..' Tsuna mentally thought as he stepped into the main greeting room to see who was trying to kill who now.

Twin crimson eyes cast down upon Tsuna, causing him to take a hesitant step back.

There, only just a few feet from him, stood none other then Xanxus. Ruthless fighter, leader of the Varia, and adopted son of the 9th Vongola boss. Oh, and not to mention the man who had come frightening close to becoming the 10th Vongola boss, and burning Tsuna into a crisp.

No words came to Tsuna. No cry of fear, but no greeting either. The two just stood there, eyes locked, and unwavering. Xanxus, who had once hated Tsuna, and unleashed all his wrath and anger at him, was oddly calm. His eyes held no anger, no hatred. Just, nothing. It was almost as if he was someone else.

Almost.

Clicking his tongue in what Tsuna could only imagine as annoyance , Xanxus was the first to break their little stare-down, and quickly stepped past the little Vongola boss, and out the door.

Squalo, who had been fighting with Gokudera from the apparent existence of scorch marks and battle damage along the walls and floor (which Tsuna was positive was not there when he had left), looked at them both for a moment before sheathing his sword and quickly running after Xanxus, glaring at Tsuna as he ran by.

It wasn't until the front door was slammed shut before Tsuna turned to Gokudera with a "WTF was that?" look on his face. He didn't even no where to begin asking.

Gokudera scratched the back of his neck nervously, contemplating where to begin. His first words didn't ease Tsuna's worries in the least bit.

"Well, apparently the Varia are going to live here now."

* * *

So, Katekyo Hitman Reborn is my newest OBSESSION. Gah, I love this series. At first I didn't want to do any pairings, and attempt to keep it pure….but that didn't last long... Having that many hot guys in one series just screams for BL fanfics. 

Don't ask me where my love for X27 came from. I don't know. But I do know I love it to bits, and there needs to be more love for it X3

This is turning out to be a quite a long-ish story. I have about….9 chapters planned out already, and it hasn't even reached the climax yet! 8D

I apologize for the boring first chapter, and my rambling. I just needed to start off with establishing who was where and what's going on. Etc. Etc. But I promise, the next chapter is all about Tsuna and Xanxus

There are some things I'm not totally happy with, but I really just wanted to get this up and out there. I may go back and rewrite some stuff (especially that sucky summary).

Oh, and if anyone wants to be my Beta, feel free to contact me!! I have really horrible grammar...

Remember. Reviews plus Love equals More chapters!!


	2. The 2nd Meeting

**Title:**Ashes to Flames

**Rating**: PG-13 to eventual M

**Pairing**: X27, aka, XanxusTsuna

**Warnings**: Swearing, violence, BL and eventual Yaoi. Oh, and the fact that this is Un-Betaed and probably has crappy grammar.

**Summary**: Every meeting had a reaction. Each reaction builds upon the next, meeting after meeting. But every reaction has a consequence.

**Author Note**: If you don't like BL or just this pairing, then don't read it. Any flames or immature negative remarks will be ignored, because I really don't give a damn what you think.

* * *

Chapter 2: The 2nd Meeting

It seemed the world was always mocking him. Laughing at him and finding every opportunity to make his life as unpleasant as possible. Today's little headache included the one thing Tsuna hated the most, and that was paperwork.

The damn stuff just followed him everywhere. He hated doing it in school, and now his whole work revolved around paperwork, and how much of it he can sign and shift through. Tsuna had lost count on how many business transactions he'd read, how many damage report or flight requests he'd processed. He'd certainly lost count on how many times he'd written his own _name_. Tsuna had once suggested to Reborn about getting his signature made into a stamp, which would make processing paperwork _so_ much faster. However, he'd received a quick kick to the back of the head in response. Apparently stamping your name wasn't professional enough for a mafia boss.

Look up at the mountain of papers that overtook his "to-do-box", Tsuna resisted the urge to ignite his dying will flame and just burn the entire stack to a crisp.

Letting out a heavy sigh, he leaned back in his large leather chair and swiveled around to stare out of the large picture window that looked out over the Vongola estate. The sun was shining beautifully, and the weather looked warm.

Tsuna suddenly had the desire to sneak outside and take a nap beneath one of the large trees that sat in the gardens. Not that he would, because if Reborn caught him napping…let's just say he'd be given a quick and painful retirement from his job, and life.

But it really was so nice outside. It should be considered illegal for a person to be cooped up in a stuffy old office on a day as nice as this. Birds were singing, the wind gently blowing, bombs were exploding.

Tsuna groaned, holding his head in his hand and covering his eyes, refusing to look at the destruction that was taking place just outside.

Tsuna was suddenly reminded of his second headache. The Varia.

Three days. They have been here for a totally of _three days_, and already the manor was starting to look like a war zone. In fact, Tsuna had a sneaky suspicion that at least a forth of the paperwork that sat on his desk was because of the Varia, and their constant bickering with his Guardians.

And the worst part was, it wasn't even the Varia in its entirety. Just the original six from the Ring Battles (Gola Mosca was never replaced apparently). Of course, that alone said enough, because just those six were all battle-crazy _lunatics_. Tsuna was convinced they got the urge to fight from just breathing _air_.

The Varia and his Guardians were like oil and water. They just refused to co-exist, to the point where they couldn't even bare to be in the same room as each other.

Tsuna hadn't exactly heard the whole story, but _somehow _the Varia's headquarters, which was in a separate location from the Vongola's main headquarters, had become damaged to the point where it was uninhabitable. Tsuna knew that much, simply because the damage and repair reports were currently sitting on his desk. So, while construction was underway, the main Varia officers were to live at the main Vongola manor. The other hundred or so members apparently had other accommodations.

Tsuna was suddenly reminded of his most recent little surprise encounter with the Varia, or more specifically, Xanxus.

Ever since the Ring Battles, Tsuna hadn't seen the Varia at all. He'd only hear occasional reports and rumors about their activities. In fact, that had been the first time Tsuna had seen Xanxus in _years_.

To say he had been surprised, was an understatement. Even though their encounter only lasted barely 30 seconds, Tsuna had been rendered speechless by the vast changes in him.

Gone was the aura of pure hatred, the killing intent, the anger.

Well, no. The anger was still there, but it seemed different. Calmer, more contained.

He has yet to see the Varia leader since he returned. When he asked Squalo about Xanxus's whereabouts, the swordsman grouched and replied "The hell if I know, you shitty brat. Probably off killing something."

Tsuna concluded that he was probably off on a mission. Or at least, that's what he hoped.

A solid knock on his door stirred Tsuna from his thoughts. "Enter." He called, not turning around, still trying to ignore the series of explosions and mindless destruction just taking place outside his window.

He heard the door open and the heavy footsteps of someone walking in. Another explosion, this one a little too close to the manor for Tsuna's personal comfort. He groaned again. They only got away with it because Reborn wasn't even in the country. Had the arcobaleno been here, they would've just used verbal threats and fists.

The person behind him coughed, attempting to get his attention.

"Ah, I'm sorry. What was it---" Tsuna trailed off, as he swiveled around to face the person.

Well speak of the devil.

"Xanxus". Tsuna spoke calmly, yet not quite hiding his surprise.

There stood the Varia leader himself. Dressed in his standard attire of black suit and tie, along with the odd little ornaments that hung off of his jacket. Tsuna had always wondered why Xanxus wore random animal parts, but he really never had the opportunity to ask. All the fighting and battles and attempts to kill each other kind of made it hard.

Getting a good look at the him now, Tsuna could tell he had grown a little taller. His hair remained relatively the same, still as wild as ever. Scars still littered his face and hands, but they seemed more blurred now, less sharp and noticeable.

"Ah, Xanxus…uh, what can I do for you?" Tsuna asked hesitantly. He was kind of caught of guard, with Xanxus walking into his office and all, without the flames and yelling or death threats. The look of annoyance was clearly written on his face, but there was no killing intent. Which was the only reason why Tsuna wasn't fleeing for his life at that very moment.

"Here." Xanxus finally spoke, and tossed a stack of papers that he'd been holding onto Tsuna's desk.

"And these…are….?" Tsuna picked them up slowly, casting a glance down at them.

"My report." Xanxus deadpanned, and moved to leave.

"Ah! Wait." Tsuna called urgently, his mouth moving before his brain.

Xanxus stopped, and cast a questioning glance. His crimson eyes bore into Tsuna, telling him he'd better not waste his time.

"Well…I, uh. I didn't really hear much about what you were out doing. So can you, tell me about it?" Tsuna was starting to think his mouth had become possessed.

Xanxus studied him for a moment, with eyes that seemingly could find any trick, any lie, any folly. His questioning glare traveled all over Tsuna, piercing his very soul, looking for any reason to deny his request. He could've just said 'No', to 'just read the fuckin' report.' But he didn't.

"Fine" Xanxus said, plain and harsh. And then he sat down in the chair that was in front of Tsuna's desk.

Tsuna was once again, rendered speechless.

And so, Xanxus began telling his report. And Tsuna listened.

It was very formal, and straight to the point, Xanxus recounted how he had tracked down a mole within the family. A double agent who wasn't only feeding the Vongola information, but giving information away. Information that wasn't his to give.

It was partway through that Tsuna realized Xanxus was actually quoting his report, word for word. But he didn't mention anything, and continued listening.

And so, Xanxus explained how he somehow had to track down the seemingly invisible man, who was apparently very good at hiding and remain hidden.

"The target was eventually found in Venice. I--"

"How was Venice? Is it nice there?" Tsuna blurted out, _again_, without thinking. He resisted the urge to smack himself in the forehead.

"I, uh, I've never been there, see. Kinda sad. I've been here for over a year, and I've yet to see such a famous historical place." Tsuna hastily continued, trying to explain his outburst. It felt more like he was digging his own grave, however.

Tsuna waved his hand in front of his face. "Nev--Never mind. Contin--"

"It's nice." Xanxus cut in. "You need to go. A Vongola boss who has never visited Venice is pretty damn pathetic."

"Hehe, yeah, it is kind of pathetic really." Tsuna scratched the back of his head nervously, giving Xanxus a goofy smile. He then coughed, and motioned Xanxus to continue.

Which he did, but a bit more informally. Xanxus explained how he found his target, who was hiding in a secret shack underneath the waterways. Xanxus had actually stopped and explained the layout of the city, and how it was literally a city on water. Which Tsuna found he enjoyed listening to.

It didn't surprise Tsuna the least bit when Xanxus began going into_full_ details about the captured man's eventual torture and death. But Tsuna just accepted it. It's something that came with the job, and it's was Tsuna's sin to bare as the 10th Vongola boss.

"Overall, it was an unnecessarily boring and troublesome mission." Xanxus concluded, leaning back into his chair.

"Then why did you take it?" Tsuna asked, curiosity getting the better of him. This type of mission really didn't strike as Xanxus's type to take. Especially when there were plenty of other Varia assassins that could've easily have done the job (some of whom Tsuna wished had taken it, just to get them away from the manor).

" I wanted to go to Venice." Was Xanxus's straightforward reply.

Tsuna paused, blinked, then proceeded to break out into a hearty laugh. He covered his mouth to attempt to silence himself, but he shoulders still continued to shake with each laugh.

Xanxus's eyebrows furrowed together in confusion and annoyance.

"I'm- I'm sorry." Tsuna breathed deeply, calming himself down. "It's just, that was the answer I was least expecting to hear from you."

"Hmph" Was all Xanxus said. He then stood up, and pulled at his jacket straightening it out. "Well, if that was all, I'll be taking my leave, 10th." And Xanxus turned to leave.

"Tsuna"

Xanxus stopped mid-step, but didn't turn around.

"Call me Tsuna."

And then Xanxus left, clicking the door shut as he went.

* * *

Aaaaannd Chapter 2 is a wrap!!

Wow. I can't believe I finished this so fast. And I'm really happy with it too! 8D

I kinda just left the ending as-is. I was sort of planning on writing a bit more, but I felt it was better to just end it there.

I'm totally spoiling you guys. I should be writing my other fics, but instead, you get another chapter. And you'll probably be getting the 3rd one just as fast too.

And LOVE for all you people who faved, watched and reviewed!!

I'll try to get to review responses in the next chapter or edit this one later with them (cause I really should be sleeping right now….) but really quickly, I wanted to thank both Cyne and T-Gal for offering their services as a beta. If either of you are still interested, can you pop me an e-mail? been kinda annoying for me lately, and lagging like crazy.

More chatter from me later. So for now, enjoy the brief bit of XanxusTsuna fluff. Cause I'll really be cranking up the fluff in the next chapter. Kekekeke.

oh, and don't forget to **Review**!!!!!!


	3. The 3rd Meeting

**Title:**Ashes to Flames

**Rating**: PG-13 to eventual M

**Pairing**: X27, aka, XanxusTsuna

**Warnings**: Swearing, violence, BL and eventual Yaoi. Oh, and the fact that this is Un-Betaed and probably has crappy grammar

**Summary**: Every meeting had a reaction. Each reaction builds upon the next, meeting after meeting. But every reaction has a consequence.

**Author Note**: If you don't like BL or just this pairing, then don't read it. Any flames or immature negative remarks will be ignored, because I really don't give a damn what you think.

* * *

Chapter 3: The 3rd Meeting 

Xanxus is a person who rarely hesitates. He's the type of person who charges forward after what he wants, blasting people to smithereens (literally and figuratively) who stand in his way. Xanxus knows at all times what he wants, and how he's going to obtain it. He always has a plan.

So it's easy to say that he's also rarely felt uncertainty. Despite his rage-filled exterior, on the inside he's very calm and calculating. Always plotting, always planning. Xanxus is a man who learns from his surroundings, and adjusts his actions accordingly. There was nothing that Xanxus couldn't deal with.

Until now that is.

Xanxus, for one of the first times in his life, felt uncertainty. And he was hesitating because of it.

It was just a door. Just one stupid, fuckin door. Yet Xanxus couldn't seem to bring himself to just open it. Never before has something as simple as a door felt like a steel barrier. Foreign, unknown, and unbreakable.

Why was this?

Because of one Sawada Tsunayoshi, current 10th boss of the Vongola Family.

Xanxus has met a lot of people in his life. It was his job. He meets people, attempts to negotiate, and then usually ends up shooting their face off. Suffice to say, Xanxus has dealt with a variety people in his career.

However, for once, Xanxus had no idea how to approach a person. The 10th Boss had literally thrown him through a loop.

Xanxus, when walking into the 10th's office the other day, had been expecting a lot of things. Fear, anger, rebellion, maybe even cold rejection. Anything but what he had received. The boy had welcomed him, smiled at him, even asked to chat with him. And a pleasant chat at that.

Xanxus hadn't been expecting to actually verbally recount his mission. That's why he had physically typed it out, so he wouldn't _have_ to talk about it.

But he was asked to. And he accepted.

He still doesn't know _why_ he accepted. If it had been someone else, he would've told them to fuck off, thrown something at them, or just simply walked away. Had it been anyone else.

But for that kid, Xanxus had agreed.

He was surprised at the kid's sudden interest in being chatty with him. His attempts at an engaged conversation were slightly annoying at first (Xanxus did not like being interrupted with trivial matters), but once he discovered that the brat had yet to actually see Venice, he was a little more willing to add details on the side.

And then the brat had the nerve to _laugh_ at him. Well ok, maybe not laughing _at him_, but more like his comment about going to Venice (which Xanxus still doesn't understand how it was funny). With the exception of Squalo, and maybe Lussuria (who was like a cockroach and just didn't _die_), the Sawada brat was the only person to actually laugh at Xanxus, and didn't come out of it with 3rd degree burns and several broken bones.

That stupid cheery, innocent, giggly laugh. There was something clearly inhuman about, because no one, _especially_ a mafia boss, should look that cute. Xanxus almost wanted to smile just looking at that face.

Almost.

Snapping back to the present (where Xanxus was still standing in front of the door, just staring at it), Xanxus groaned. He did _NOT_ just call the kid cute. Sure he looked nothing like the stereotypical mafia boss, with his roundish baby face, unnaturally huge eyes, slim but now toned figure, and that silly little smile that he always wore on his face….

'Fuck!' Xanxus swore in his mind. He was stopping that train of thought right there in its tracks. Immediately.

Groaning again, Xanxus banged his head against the door unconsciously, hating his current predicament.

Unfortunately the person on the other side of the door took the head-bang for a knock, and soon a "Enter" was heard from the other side.

Jerking his head up, Xanxus seriously considered just walking away. But then his masculine pride immediately roared, telling him he will NOT run away, because that's what cowards do. And Xanxus does not tolerate cowardice.

So, taking a deep breath, Xanxus turned the door handle swiftly, and entered the room.

At first it felt like he walked into complete darkness, because the thick heavy curtains were drawn closed, and the ceiling light was turned off. But as he walked further in, allowing his eyes to adjust to the shift in atmosphere, he could see a figure hunched over the large wooden desk.

The figure groped around a second before clicking the desk lamp on, sending a blast of light into the room.

Tsunayoshi groaned and blinked furiously at the harsh light, rubbing his eyes with the palms of his hands. He half-heartily held back a yawn, and motioned for Xanxus to sit.

Xanxus, after closing the door behind him, sat down hesitantly in the plush chair that was set in front of the 10th desk.

"Taking a mid-afternoon nap, Sawada?" Xanxus attempted to mock the boy, but it came out in a more teasing tone then he'd would've liked.

Yawning again, Tsuna sat up slightly straighter, and restacked the papers he'd been sleeping on into a neat pile. "Sorry about that. I was up all last night working. Then all this morning I agreed to oversee the new subordinates' weapon training with Reborn, then have a lunch that I never got to eat with the Guardians, because Gokudera starting fighting with Yamamoto again, and then Ryohei attempted to break up their fight with his fists, which pretty much caused the entire dining room to turn into a war-zone." Tsuna sighed, and leaned back into his leather chair.

"And so, I come back here only to find this monstrous stack waiting for me." Tsuna waved his hand at the giant pile of papers that currently occupied the majority of the space on his desk. Xanxus was pretty sure this pile was even larger then the last time he was in here.

"Reborn is still busy with the new recruits, so I thought I'd take a quick nap while he was occupied." Tsuna grinned sheepishly, scratching the back of his head.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you." Again, Xanxas's voice was a little too sincere then he intended.

"No, no. It's fine. I probably shouldn't have been sleeping anyway. Reborn would've put a real bullet in my head if he caught me." Tsuna bowed his head in defeat.

Xanxus couldn't help but chuckle at that, because it was so true. That arcobaleno could be scary as shit sometimes.

"So, uh, what can I do for you, Xanxus?" Tsuna asked, smiling, giving the man sitting in front of him his complete attention.

Xanxus coughed briefly, before sliding a bound collection of papers onto the desk. Tsuna took the stack, and began flipping through them, raising a questioning eyebrow to Xanxus.

"The final report of…the incident at the Varia headquarters. As well as all the…damage reports from the confrontations between the Varia and the Guardians thus far…" Xanxus trailed off. This was apparently wasn't the type of news Tsuna was looking forward to, as the boy suddenly started swearing strings of curses under his breath while staring down at the rather _large_ report clutched in his fists.

Xanxus just stared at the boy warily, not quite sure what to do in this situation. The boy looked about ready to _snap_. Xanxus was really wishing he had just run away before.

After was seemed like an agonizing eternity of Tsuna flipping through the lengthy report, swearing under his breath the entire time, he finally lets out an exaggerated sigh and threw the report on top of his already towering 'to-do-box'.

"Kami, how did the 9th do this for so many years?" Tsuna mumbles, dropping his head down on the desk with a 'thump', forehead down and arms folded.

Xanxus waited patiently, just watching the boy.

'Shit, I think he just died.' Xanxus nervously watched the boy for another moment, before he saw a subtle rise and fall of the boy's chest.

'I can't believe the brat just passed out like that. He must have been tired'. Xanxus shifted in his sit slightly, unsure at what to do in this situation. He studied him, watching the rhythmic yet almost strained breathing.

Never before did the boy look so…defenseless. Which should be physically impossible, considering the massive amounts of battles and obstacles the boy managed to overcome in just the few years he's been associated with the mafia world. But the small figure currently sitting in front of him showed no signs of such achievements, with the exception of the Vongola ring that adorned his finger.

His shoulders looked thin, even through cloth of his suit. No signs of battle scars or wounds could be seen. And most of all, he still managed to hold onto his humanity. Even after all the battles, deaths and sins committed. Xanxus heard stories that Tsuna would always somehow find time to pray for those who's lives he ruined.

How Tsuna managed to uphold his ideals and still continue with his line of work was beyond him.

Looking at the boy now, Xanxus believed that this was a rare glimpse at the defenseless side of the 10th Vongola. Where his shoulders looked just a little bit too small for the massive responsibility he must uphold.

Something suddenly felt off inside of Xanxus. A twinge of guilt and worry wound itself around his gut. Xanxus realized he didn't like seeing the boy like this.

Grumbling a little, Xanxus stood up. Reaching over, Xanxus ruffled the boy's hair, startling him awake.

"I'll talk to my guys, see if I can get them to quit all the shit they've been causing lately." Xanxus eyes shifted around, trying not to look at the boy who was blinking up at him with a confused look on his face. He coughed into his hand roughly, and continued.

"I'll also try to keep the arcobaleno busy for a while. So you can take it easy." Xanxus mumbled to him, before quickly turning and exiting the room, clicking the door shut quietly.

It took Tsuna several moments to process what had just happened. When it finally sunk in, he smiled at the closed door. Yawning loudly, and refusing to even look at the piles of papers around him, Tsuna clicked the light off, surrounding himself in darkness again.

Not even a minute passed before light snores drifted through the room.

* * *

Yosh!!! 3rd chapter done!! 

Not as much Xanxus/Tsuna interaction as I originally hoped for, but this chapter was a necessary transition to Xanxas's POV. And I suddenly realized that I keep making Xanxus refer to Tsuna as "boy", even though (in my mind), Tsuna is technically suppose to be 19-20ish in the fic. ...Tsuna probably still has a very boyish appearance to him, even though he's older. :P

Next chapter is the first "reaction", as Tsuna finally snaps from all the stress his Guardians and the Varia have been giving him. --insert evil laugh---

Also, I'm still looking for a Beta! Please send me a PM or e-mail me if your interested!

* * *

**Review Responses---**

**quinnquinn ** - So glad I converted you to being a X27 fan:D hehehe. This pairing really made sense to me, because both Xanxus and Tsuna are soooo different, that they kind of compliment each other. Like they say, opposites attract! Thank you so much for reading!

**waterbaby12us** - After writing the whole "burning the inbox with the dying will" part, I secretly wish I had the dying will, just so I could do that with my homework. :P It would be so wonderful.

**emberalda** - I agree, the world does need more X27!

**Masaharu** - Lol, a rabbit playing with a lion that's a great comparison! And I agree, Xanxus and Tsuna aren't really the type to suddenly have intimate attractions toward each other at first sight (as one kind of tried to kill the other...). I'm really trying in this fic to make their relationship develop overtime- gradually and steadily. Thank you for reading!

**Kouga Myazawa** - Lol. My tolerance towards flamers and just general immaturity comes from many years of critiques (and hanging out in GaiaOnline way too much.). I just learned to ignore them.

**Pain au Chocolat** - Your welcome and Thank you:D

**cyne** - Your welcome!! I love spreading the love that is X27!!

**hya** - Yelling at me to update doesn't inspire me to write faster in the least bit, plus, I write when I find time, so chapters will come when they come. Next time, please write something more constructive, k:3

** ruk21** - I'll admit, writing Tsuna and Xanxus has been a challenge thus far, because we really haven't seen them interact with each other that doesn't involve fighting (in the manga). Keeping Xanxus somewhat to in-character, and still have an interesting personality for the fic, has been tough... I'm trying though. :3

**Andrea Weiling** - It's obvious that the TYL! arc in the manga has really had an impact on the fanfictions, with the Vongola's rather dark and depressing future. Though, I feel the focus of what happened between those ten years is really lost, thus my reason for setting this fic. about mid-way, where Tsuna's just learning the ropes of being the 10th. I've yet to actually decide if I want to eventually lead either this fic, or another up to the TYL! arc. But, anyway, thanks for reading and reviewing!!

**warflame001 **- I originally wrote the whole Venice thing on impulse, but now I'll definitely be using it in the future. X3

**Witchchild** - Lol, I'm glad I'm not the only one who laughs when reading this. (My roommate thinks I'm losing my mind, cause I start laughing randomly when writing it. XD ). The next chapter will definitely have you rolling on the floor laughing, cause it's one of my favorites thus far. Hell, I keep laughing at it, and I haven't even written it yet:D

**Anave Lipad** - The action starts next chapter, I promise. These first few chapters were necessary just to establish Tsuna's and Xanxus's POV. The good stuff starts in chapter 4. :3

**AuraBlackWolf** - Hmmm, a jealous Xanxus...I hadn't originally considered that scenario, but that is definitely something to ponder on. Because I like that idea very much now :3 Thank you!!

**sexypancake** - Thank you!! At first I didn't really like this chapter, but it was really necessary. It was interesting trying to get inside of Xanxus's head and trying to write about him X3.

And a HUGE THANK YOU to everyone else who read and reviewed!!! Sorry I didn't get to everyone, but I just want to let you know I read every review and I really appreciate all the support and encouragement I get!

Until next time, lovelies


	4. The 1st Reaction

**Title: **Ashes to Flames

**Rating**: PG-13 to eventual M

**Pairing**: X27, aka, XanxusTsuna

**Warnings**: Swearing, violence, BL and eventual Yaoi. Oh, and the fact that this is Un-Betaed and probably has crappy grammar

**Summary**: Every meeting had a reaction. Each reaction builds upon the next, meeting after meeting. But every reaction has a consequence.

**Author Note**: If you don't like BL or just this pairing, then don't read it. Any flames or immature negative remarks will be ignored, because I really don't give a damn what you think. On the other hand, I LOVE reviews, even if they are well thought out critiques.

* * *

Chapter 4: The 1st Reaction

The moment Xanxus stepped through the front door to the Vongola manor, he knew something was wrong. It wasn't the lower subordinates' behavior, their fearful eyes and hesitant steps, that set his nerves on edge. Nor was it the thick tension in the air that could be felt from miles around. Oh no. What tipped Xanxus off that something was terribly wrong, was the fact that the entire estate, was _dead quiet_. No screaming, no yelling, no explosions or the sounds of combat. Complete and total silence hovered throughout the estate.

Stepping into the entryway, Xanxus clicked the door shut, and almost winced as the sound echoed through the hallways. Quietly pulling out one of his guns, Xanxus warily eyed the empty corridors. He cautiously, yet swiftly walked towards one of the large living rooms, where he could hear the low murmur of whispers and sensed the presence of life. Pausing briefly by the doorway, he rounded the corner and stepped inside, gun held high.

And suddenly, Xanxus felt like he had walked straight into the Twilight Zone.

There, sitting together very quietly and still, were the Guardians and the Varia.

"Boss!" Squalo called from his spot on the couch _next_ to Gokudera. Rushing up to him, Squalo clutched the front of Xanxus's jacket frightfully.

"You've gotta help us Boss! He's snapped! He's gone total bat-shit!!"

Xanxus looked from the pitiful Squalo who was latched onto him, to the others in the room. His Varia team were looking just as shaken as the white haired swordsman. The three Guardians that were present, Gokudera, Ryohei and Yamamoto, were looking even worse. They all looked like they'd seen a ghost, or some sort of devil.

"What the fuck is wrong with you all?" Xanxus finally spoke, pushing Squalo off of him and crossing his arms over his chest, signaling that he will not tolerate any more touching of his personal self.

In the far back of his mind, Xanxus was just a bit freaked out. What could possibly have scared both his ruthless Varia team and the Guardians so much, that they were forced into tolerating each other's presence through fear? Xanxus wasn't sure he wanted to know.

"He's going to murder us all Boss!" Squalo repeated again.

"Yeah, I got that already. Who?" Xanxus gritted out. Squalo was starting to sound like a broken record.

"That shitty- I mean… the 10th, Sawada Tsunayoshi." Squalo practically whispered, looking around nervously, as if he expected Tsuna to pop up out of nowhere.

Xanxus raised an eyebrow at this. The spineless little Vongola boss did this to them? Now Xanxus was even more convinced that he'd stepped into some sort of parallel universe. Either that, or the creepy Mist Guardian, Rokudo Mukuro, was somehow messing with his head.

Xanxus looked up at the other Guardians to confirm what Squalo had said. Gokudera wasn't looking at him, but instead at his lap. His fists were clenched at his knees, and he looked absolutely mortified. Yamamoto was sheepishly scratching the back of his head, nodding, but looking very pale and nervous at the same time. The last one, Ryohei, was wearing an expression that looked to be a mixture of excitement and fear.

"It's true! Tsuna was scary to the EXTREME!" Ryohei pumped his fist in the air for emphasis.

"Yeah Boss! That kid looked about ready strangle us with our ties!" Levi piped up.

"His killer aura gave me shivers. Oh how beautiful yet deadly it was. You should've seen it Boss." Lussuria swooned, hugging himself.

"Shi shi shi shi, the Prince is amused. Such a royal threat, it was almost enough to rival my own." Bel seemed to be the only one amused by the situation, thoroughly enjoying himself.

"Alright, alright. Shut the fuck up already, would you?" Xanxus put his hands up, trying to quiet the babble.

"You" He pointed to Squalo. "Explain."

Squalo nodded and swallowed heavily.

"It started like this Boss…"

* * *

_"Vooooooiiii Can't you see I'm sitting here? Get lost." Squalo shoved Bel aside, who was attempting to squirm his way onto the couch which Squalo was currently sprawled on._

_"Shi shi shi shi, The Prince demands to have the best seat. Only royalty may sit there." Bel smirked, pushing Squalo's feet to the side so he may sit next to him. _

_"Then sit over there. I'm sure that couch is just a royal as this one." Squalo pointed to the other couch which was directly across from the one he was sitting on, while attempting to kick Bel in the face. Levi, who was currently sitting on one side of the couch, proceeded to ignore them and flipped a page in the comic book he was reading. _

_Bel glanced briefly over to the other couch, catching Squalo's foot in mid-kick, then promptly looked back at him. _

_"The Prince does not sit with peasants." He deadpanned. _

_A vein twitched on Levi's forehead, but he said nothing. After years of working with the royal pain in the ass, he'd gotten somewhat use to the commentary. _

_"Come on Gokudera! The big game's on!" An energetic voice called from the hallway outside the living room, catching the Varia's attention. _

_"It's just a stupid baseball game. The world's not going to end if we miss 5 minutes of it. And why the fuck do I have to come anyway?" Another voice called out bitterly, as footsteps thumped closer. _

_"Because it's more fun with more people, that's--ah…"_

_The owner of the voice, Yamamoto, soon entered the living room, with Gokudera closely behind. The two stood quietly at the doorway, eyeing the Varia who stared right back. _

_"Are you here to watch the game too?" Yamamoto finally broke the silence, his voice a little hopeful. _

_"The Prince does not watch commoner riff raff." Bel answered, smiling triumphantly as he managed to secure his seat on the couch. _

_"The fuck do you two want?" Squalo growled, glaring at the two Guardians. _

_"We're here to watch T.V. dumbass. Why else would we be in here? Certainly not for your cheerful company." Gokudera spat back. _

_"Vooiii! As you can see, this room is currently taken. And as you just said you didn't want our company, you can just _leave_. Fuckin brats." Squalo sneered, leaning back into the couch, and putting his feet on the coffee table. _

_"How about your asses leave, since it's all just wasted space anyway." Gokudera flicked the ashes from his cigarette in their general direction. _

_"Come on Gokudera, let's just leave. We can find another T.V. somewhere else." Yamamoto tried to reason with the silver-haired Italian, attempting to stop the quickly approaching fight. _

_"No! I'm sick and tired of these assholes pushing us around as if they owned the place! They--" Gokudera was cut short however when three knives whizzed by his face and imbedded themselves into the wooden doorframe just next to his head. _

_"The Prince does not tolerate peasants getting his boots dirty." Bel hissed, brushing off the small flecks of ashes from Gokudera's cigarette that had landed on his boots. _

_"Well excuse me_, Princess_." Gokudera growled, flicking three bombing in between his fingers, cigarette already positioned to light them. _

_"Vooiii, the little brats want another ass kicking. Apparently they didn't get enough last time." Squalo stood up, swinging his sword swiftly through the air, as he prepared himself for battle._

_"Mah, Mah, you guys. Let's all just relax and watch the game together!" Yamamoto once again tried to calm the building tension in the air. _

_"Screw that! Everybody knows football's(1) better then your retarded baseball!" Squalo barked out in laughter. He was surprised however when a flash of steel swiftly struck against his raised one. _

_"I'm afraid I can't let that comment slide. You're going to have to apologize now." The natural-born killer eyes of Yamamoto bore down into Squalo from behind the clashed swords. _

_"Hooooooo, seems I hit a sore spot!" Squalo grinned in delight. _

_"Forgetting someone?" Gokudera called from behind as he launched his bombs at the silver-haired swordsman, aiming for his side. None of them reached their target however, as they were ricocheted away by Bel's flying knifes. Unfortunately one of them hit the previously preoccupied Levi, who was happily ignoring the bickering, and quietly reading his comic. The blast barely harmed Levi, but the comic didn't have such luck, as all that remained was the few pieces clutched between Levi's fingers. The vein on Levi's forehead multiplied tenfold. _

_"Alright you bastards! You asked for it!" Levi barked, standing up, fists clenched. _

_And thus the melee began. And oh how it was a vicious battle of epic proportions. If a spectator were to stand along the sidelines, they would only be able to describe it as pure chaos. Swords and fists swung to and fro, clashing and banging with each hit. A constant barrage of bombs and knifes were continuously flying through the air, with little regard for their target. The battle only escalated when the Sun Guardian entered with a flurry of fists, demanding to be let in on the so called "EXTREME indoor training.". The last contestant to enter was the flamboyant apron-dressed Lussuria, who was attempting to announce that lunch was soon to be served. It only took a fist to his face for him to join in on the brawl. _

_Sadly, the T.V. was the only casualty, as it took several critical hits from both sides. It did not survive. _

_An earth shattering slam soon brought the fight to a standstill. The warriors all froze in place, as footsteps could be heard stomping through the hallways, heading in their direction. _

_"Shi shi shi , sounds like Boss. Maybe he's coming to play?" Bel giggled._

_"Vooiii, no way! He's going to be pissed! He threatened us to stop fighting in the manor, or he'd personally rip our tonsils out." Squalo swallowed, and stepped back hesitantly. _

_Everyone braced themselves for Xanxus's fury when the footsteps stopped in front of the living room door, and the door swung open. _

_They were not however, prepared for the fury of Sawada Tsunayoshi._

_A thick ominous aura poured from the small Vongola boss. His head was slightly bowed, and his eyes where shadowed from the bangs on his face. One of his hands clenched the doorframe, his knuckles white. _

_"Shi shi shi, it's just the littlest brat of them all!" Bel giggled, apparently too high on the battle adrenaline to sense the killer intent that Tsuna was emitting. He swung his hand at Tsuna, sending three of his knives in his direction. _

_Tsuna caught all three of the knives mid-air with one hand, without his gloves, and without even looking up. Bel then gave a small eep, and stepped back. _

_"_Sit. Down_." Tsuna spoke firmly, finally looking up, and practically piercing them with his glare. _

_They all sat down immediately, scrabbling around like children playing musical chairs. Yamamoto and Lussuria apparently took the command very literally, because they promptly sat down on the floor where they stood. _

_After a brief moment of suffocating silence, Tsuna finally spoke. _

_"You guys…have got to be the most immature bunch of morons I've ever met." His words pieced them like rods of ice. _

_" I'd like to think I've been lenient with you. That I didn't ask too much, just simply… get along. We're a family, are we not? A family is suppose to support and look out for one another. Sure, some families have arguments from time to time. But this…this is bordering _madness_." Tsuna walked slowing further into the room, eyeing each person. As he stepped closer, they attempted to scoot away, well out of striking range._

_"A family…is not suppose to fucking attempt to KILL each other every day!" Tsuna snapped, his foot stomping harshly on the floor._

_"But 10th…!" Gokudera attempted to explain, but was stopped short by the intense glare Tsuna shot at him, his words dying in his throat. _

_"This. Has. Got. To. STOP! I feel more like I have a bunch of elementary kids for a Family, then a group of supposedly mature adults." His fist arched in front of him, indicating exactly who he was referring too. _

_Tsuna paused briefly, taking a deep breath, and calmed himself. He straightened his posture, and looked directly at his Guardians and Varia once more. An expression of disapproval and frustration fixed on his face. _

_" As I said, I think I've been too lenient. That apparently is going to change." He placed his hands behind his back, and stood very professionally. _

_"Reborn, would you please accompany me to my office?" Tsuna called out, not bothering to look behind him, as the arcobaleno appeared in the doorway. He'd apparently been listening the entire time. _

_"What do you have planned?" He asked in a rather humorous voice. He was totally loving this. _

_"_Punishment _and a solution." Was all Tsuna explained, before turning around and walking towards the door. Just before leaving, he turned briefly, sending the frightened-stiff mafia members another icy glare. _

_"Don't even think about moving from this room. That includes you too, Marmon." Tsuna then turned and left, clicking the door shut as the Mist arcobaleno seemingly materialized out of thin air._

* * *

"And we've been sitting in here ever since." Squalo finished his story.

"Ooooo, I bet the two of them are plotting many horrible and cruel ways of killing us. I can only imagine!" Lussuria added as he wept into his feathered boa.

Xanxus was silent as he gave them all a single look over, surveying the situation again once he'd gotten the full story. He then pushed Squalo out of his way, and turned to leave.

"Che, this ain't my problem. You dug your own graves, dig yourself out." And he promptly left, ignoring the wails and pleas for help.

However, Xanxus certainly wasn't going to ignore the situation. Oh no. This was by far the most curious and interesting thing he's witnessed since he started living at the Vongola manor two weeks ago.

So, after leaving the living room, Xanxus immediately started walking towards Tsuna's office, where he and the arcobaleno Reborn were said to be plotting the demise of the Guardians and Varia members. Of course, Xanxus wasn't going there to help his idiot team. Far from it. He fully hoped that the 10th gave them a sweet and painful punishment. And Xanxus was going to be right there when it happens, enjoying every moment.

Even so, Xanxus would be lying if he said he wasn't worried about his own safety. Would Tsuna direct his rage at him as well? Xanxus thought back on his actions over the past two weeks, and honestly, he could find _much_ that Tsuna would get angry over. Sure he was the one that broke the front doors off their hinges last week by accident. He was also responsible for practically emptying the liquor cabinet, as well as a few scorch marks here and there. But it wasn't anything too extensive…right?

Once again finding himself in front of the door that lead to the 10th office, Xanxus knocked on the door, this time with determination.

"Enter" was soon heard from the other side.

Stepping into the room, Xanxus took notice at the change in atmosphere. The curtains were drawn back fully, letting the bright afternoon sunlight fill the room, giving it a warm glow. However, despite it's sunny look, Xanxus suddenly felt chilled to his bones.

"Ah Xanxus, just in time. Please come in. _Join us_." Tsuna called from his desk, with a bright smile on his face. A shiver ran down Xanxus's spine from the malicious aura that filled the room. Reborn was sitting to Tsuna's side, his trademark smirk on his face. It was clear that these two had been in the midst of plotting something devilish.

"I take it you saw my Guardians and your Varia members recently?" Tsuna asked innocently, as Xanxus took a seat in the chair in front of Tsuna's desk.

Xanxus snorted. "Che, yeah. They were crying like a bunch of sissies."

"As they probably mentioned, Reborn and I have been discussing a possible solution for their….teamwork issues." Tsuna laced his fingers together and rested his chin on them, his innocent smile never wavering. "We've managed to come up with a plan, and would like your opinion on it."

"Oooh?" Xanxus raised an eyebrow, looking from Tsuna to Reborn, and back. "Please, continue."

And so, Tsuna explained their plan, with Reborn commenting here and there. Xanxus patiently listened. On the inside, his excitement grew, overcoming his previous fear that he felt just moments before. He decided that he rather liked this merciless Tsuna, granted he wasn't on his bad side.

"So, that's what we've managed to come up with. Your thoughts?" Tsuna finished.

Xanxus was quiet for a moment, scratching his chin, lost in thought. Finally, a wide toothy grin spread across his face as he gave a low, rough laugh. "Not bad, brat. Not bad. I have no objections."

"Perfect. Shall we go and deliver their sentence then?" Tsuna clapped his hands together and stood up, with Reborn following. Tsuna walked out of the room, with Reborn and Xanxus at his heels.

Xanxus couldn't seem to stop smiling, cause _damn_, the kid finally grew a backbone. He supposed hanging around Reborn so much was bound to have an impact eventually. But, shit, he'd never guessed the kid would adopt the arcobaleno's devilish side.

Upon entering the living room, the Guardians and Varia sat perfectly still, staring up at Tsuna like they were kicked puppies. Tsuna stood proud and tall, arms crossed over his chest, and _smiled_ at them.

"We've come to a decision. You're all going to hell." He spoke with such an cheerful and joyous smile on his face.

Xanxus could've sworn that at least half the people in the room all had a heart-attack at the same time, because they appeared to have stopped breathing.

'WE'RE GOING TO DIE!!' They all thought simultaneously.

"But it's actually worse then hell." Reborn stepped up now, directing their attention to him. "You're going to be spending the next few weeks with me, at boot-camp." He too, was giving them such a joyous smile, his gun pushing up the rim of his hat.

"Wha…?" Gokudera was the first to breath, confusion written all over his face. However, before he could continue, Tsuna raised his hand for silence.

"Basically, you're all going on a little camping trip with Reborn, where you'll be spending the next few weeks training, and working on your teamwork and cooperation skills. And you will _not_ be allowed to return, until said skills have improved." Tsuna explained.

"But…but Boss! You can't send us out there with these lunatics! It's three against six!" Gokudera blurted out.

"Actually, it's three against five. And I didn't realize you cared so much about fair odds, Gokudera. But if you want, I can summon Hibari and Mukuro. I'm sure they'd _love_ to join you all." Tsuna smirked.

Any further complaints died in Gokudera's throat. "No…just us three will be fine, Boss." He bowed his head in defeat. The very thought of having to spend a camping trip with 'I'm going to bite you to death' Hibari, and the 'let's screw with your mind' Mukuro, gave him nightmares.

"Voooiii, wait a minute! What do you mean just five? What about Boss? Why isn't he going!?" Squalo was next to object, pointing an accusing finger at Xanxus, who glared back.

"Xanxus has been the most mature one out of the entire lot of you. He, since his arrival here, hasn't caused any major problems, unlike you all." Tsuna replied, with a bit of a scowl. Xanxus ignored the slight flutter in his stomach. He also denied the fact that he felt happy that Tsuna was defending him. Not that he needed any defense.

"But…he…!" Squalo attempted to say more, but the venomous look Xanxus was shooting him quieted any further comments.

"Ok, enough chatter. You'll be leaving immediately. No packing required." Tsuna clapped his hands together.

"But, Boss! We can't just leave you here by yourself!" Gokudera attempted to once again, trying to change Tsuna's mind.

"Mah, mah, Gokudera. Don't worry. This could be fun!" Yamamoto laughed, clapping Gokudera on the shoulder.

"Yeah octopus-head! It'll be like….EXTREME training!" Ryohei shouted, already pumped for the trip.

"Yeah! It'll be like baseball camp!" Yamamoto nodded at Ryohei. The two sports idiots clearly didn't grasp the concept of it being a punishment.

"You morons! This will not be fun! Are you retarded or something!" Gokudera lunged at Yamamoto, fully intending on strangling the smiling baseball nut. Of course, in the process, he managed to kick Squalo in the shin, who promptly began swearing. Hell broke loose once again.

"Ah-_hem_!" Tsuna coughed harshly into his hand.

They all froze.

'_Shit_!' They thought. They'd already forgotten what had gotten them in this situation in the first place.

"Reborn?" Tsuna said quietly with his fists clenched at his side. A twitch had developed in his right eye.

"Yes, Tsuna?" Reborn calmly asked, who was in the process of checking the bullets in his gun.

"I'd like to add a few additional conditions to the trip."

"What would that be?"

"_No_ sports allowed. _No _weapons allowed. And lastly, _no_ smoking allowed." Tsuna declared.

Gokudera, upon hearing the last rule, gasped for a moment like a fish out of water, and swayed on his feet. He looks about ready to pass out from shock, as he went deathly pale.

"You heard him. All weapons. Now." Xanxus stepped up this time. He pointed to a spot on the floor, where they promptly began depositing their weapons. Both Bel and Gokudera stood in front of the pile for a long while, continuously emptying their pockets and hiding spots of their knives and bombs.

"All of them." Both Tsuna and Xanxus called, when the two tried to sneak away with a few leftover. Grumbling, they each pulled out an additional twenty bombs and knives.

Yamamoto gave a small sniff when he dropped his baseball bat onto the pile.

Both Ryohei and Lussuria smiled sheepishly, as neither of them could exactly give up their weapons, as they fought with their bodies. Squalo, however, tried to act as inconspicuous as possible, as he had yet to give up his sword.

"Squalo, the sword. Now." Xanxus growled.

"But…Boss, my sword is attached to my arm." Squalo pointed innocently at his wrist, where the sword was attached.

"Either give me the sword, or give me you whole damn arm. Because I know I can remove that." Xanxus stepped closer, knuckles cracking. Squalo didn't need to be told twice. He promptly detached the sword from his artificial arm, and tossed it into the pile.

Suddenly, the room was filled with rapid gunfire. Reborn began shooting at their feet, and started herding them out the door.

"Enough stalling! We're leaving!" Reborn shouted, enjoying using the idiots for target practice. They reluctantly exited through the front door, where a van was already waiting to transport them.

"But…..Boosss!!" Gokudera called pitifully as he was dragged out by Yamamoto.

"Take good care of them, Reborn." Tsuna spoke softly to his home tutor who stood next to him, as he watched his family prepare to leave.

"It me who should be saying take care. You're on your own for now. Don't do anything stupid, baka-Tsuna." Reborn smiled at his student. He gave Xanxus a brief look, giving him his all-knowing smile and then turned to leave, running up to the already quarrelling gaggle of idiots who were fighting over who got shot-gun(2).

Tsuna listened to the muffled bickering and swearing as the eight Guardians and Varia pushed and shoved each other into the van. He smiled innocently and waved goodbye as they drove away.

* * *

Back inside, Tsuna promptly collapsed onto the very same couch that his family had been occupying not too long ago. He rolled onto his back, with one foot resting on the arm of the couch, and the other on the floor. He draped an arm over his eyes, and gave an exhausted and heavy sigh.

Footsteps soon entered the room, and Tsuna heard the muffled sound of someone sitting on the other couch. Without even looking, Tsuna knew who it was.

"I can't believe I just did that." Tsuna groaned, not removing the arm draped over his eyes.

"I gotta hand it to ya, that was fuckin brilliant." Xanxus gave a small chuckle, settling into the couch, watching Tsuna.

"Do you think I did the right thing? I hope I wasn't too hard on them…" Tsuna asked. He already beginning to regret what he did.

"It needed to be done, one way or another." Xanxus replied, his voice soft.

"I hope they won't hate me after this." Tsuna's voice was low, almost a whisper.

"You and me both know that's not true." Xanxus gave a low growl. He could already see Tsuna slipping into his state of worry and denial.

"Yeah, but…" Tsuna began.

"But nothing. Listen. You are the 10th generation boss to the Vongola family, one of the most powerful and influential mafia families in all of Italy, if not the world. They know this, and will forever respect you because of that. However, they need to be taught to respect each other. If they actually faced an enemy acting the way they did now, they'd end up getting each other killed." Xanxus growled fiercely.

Tsuna removed the arm across his eyes, and turned his head to look at Xanxus. He was quiet for a moment, before closing his eyes again and smiling softly.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

* * *

(1) Football-- Soccer. I figured since Squalo is Italian, he's more likely to call soccer "football".

(2) Shot Gun-- the front passenger seat.

Wooooo -runs around like a crazy woman- Yet another chapter done!

I wish to apologize for this being so late. My laptop, where I had written well over half of this chapter, decided to be evil and crash on me. It took a while to fix, but luckily I didn't lose any files.

But oh man….this was LONG! On average, a chapter is somewhere between 3-5 pages long. This….was 10. It's probably riddled with spelling and grammar mistakes. I've been mostly writing really late at night (or should I say, really early in the morning). Past midnight, my grammar is usually non-existent.

This chapter was also one of the hardest ones to write. A very pissed off Tsuna and a scared Varia was difficult to portray, because I wanted it to be somewhat humorous, but not too OOC. There were sooo many characters too in this chapter, I just couldn't give everyone a huge amount of dialog without it dragging on forever and ever. And I just realized that I didn't give Marmon dialog at all. fail Just imagine he left with everyone else. So, out of all the Guardians and Varia, only, Lambo, Hibari and Mukuro didn't leave (Lambo is still in Japan, and Tsuna has no idea where the other two are P )

This will probably be the last time you see any of the Guardians or Varia for a very long time. It's going to be strictly Xanxus and Tsuna from here on out. There will be appearances of other characters, but mostly just brief meetings.

The next chapter contains lots of super-fluff which I know you've all been waiting for. I'm really looking forward to it, so I should finish it fairly quickly.

Until next time, lovelies

Remember, Reviews are my fuel for writing!!


	5. Nighttime Meeting

**Chapter 5**: Nighttime Meeting

A nagging feeling pulled at Xanxus, rousing him from his deep sleep and dragged him away from his blank dreams. Grumbling a little, Xanxus sat up and took note of the time. 3:30 am. He sighed.

For some strange reason, Xanxus was never able to fully sleep through the night. Every single night, he would wake roughly around the same time, between 3 and 4 am. It had become so predictable, that it'd developed into some sort of ritual or routine.

Additionally, every night he'd have the vague feeling that he'd been dreaming, but he could never remember what it was about. He didn't believe they were particularly frightening or haunting though. Every time he woke, he'd be strangely calm, yet fully alert. Because of this, he was never able to fall back asleep until quite a while later.

Yawning, Xanxus swung his feet over the side of the bed and stepped down onto the floor. Not particularly bothered by the cold, Xanxus stood lazily and gave a slight stretch. Dressed only in loose sweatpants and a white tank top, he walked out of his room and down the dark hallways, bare feet stepping quietly across the floor.

Xanxus had to admit, his ritual of waking up every night wasn't so bad. The nighttime always gave him a slight thrill. The silence that hung about the manor attracted him, and he savored every moment of it. He was always more of a night person anyway.

Wandering quietly about the halls, Xanxus breathed in the cool night air. His footsteps barely echoing, he lazily made his way towards the east wing kitchen, which was closest. Another part of his nightly routine was to have a nightcap or two. Alcohol in his stomach always calmed him down and helped him sleep easier.

Even though the Vongola estate had a full sized kitchen complete with professional chefs, each wing of the estate had an additional smaller kitchen for personal use. Tsuna and his Guardians especially took advantage of the smaller kitchens. Though they appreciated the exquisite meals that the cooks prepared for them, they often liked cooking their own meals, especially when it was at odd-hours in the night.

Rounding a corner, Xanxus was surprised to see the light coming from the kitchen at the end of the hall. Apparently he wasn't the only one awake tonight. Stepping quietly, Xanxus approached the open kitchen door. He peered inside, curious to see who was currently occupying it.

He wasn't sure if he should be surprised or not when he saw who it was.

Currently sitting at the small table in the middle of the kitchen was Tsuna. He was still fully dressed in the clothes he was wearing earlier that day, which told Xanxus that he hasn't even slept yet. He was slightly hunched over on the table, with a glass of water pressed against his forehead. His eyes were closed, and slightly knitted together in pain.

"Isn't it past your bedtime, Sawada?" Xanxus asks, stepping into the kitchen. He apparently caught Tsuna completely off guard, because he jumped in his chair and almost dropped the glass he had been holding.

"Xa…Xanxus! Ahhhh, geez. Don't sneak up on people like that." Tsuna sighed heavily, one hand pressed against his chest as he attempted to calm his frantic heart.

Xanxus just chuckled, walking past Tsuna and began rummaging through a cabinet. "Couldn't sleep either, huh?" Xanxus asked, while pulling out random bottles of alcohol and reading the labels.

"No…ah…well...I haven't exactly tried to sleep yet." Tsuna says sheepishly, swirling the water and ice in his glass, watching the liquid.

Xanxus pauses from his inspection of the liquor cabinet to turn his head and give Tsuna a look. "I didn't take you for an insomniac."

"Well, I'm not really. I've just been working on some things. Finishing up loose ends here and there. Ya know, the usual." Tsuna explained, never looking up from his glass.

Xanxus, his back turned to Tsuna, frowned. This news of Tsuna working well past the quitting hour didn't sit well with him. Not only was he working endlessly during the day, but apparently well into the night as well.

After finally choosing a drink that suited his tastes, Xanxus fixed himself a large glass. Capping the bottle, he took a seat across from Tsuna at the table. Leaning back into the chair, he takes a swig of the powerful liquor, and exhales heavily as it burned his throat. Good stuff.

"So, why are you up, Xanxus?" Tsuna asks, finally looking up at him.

Xanxus takes another sip of his drink, savoring it before swallowing. Taking a breath he sets the glass on the table, and leans back. He drapes one arm over the back of his chair, and the other is playing with his glass, pushing it back and forth with his fingers.

"Hmmm…you could say it's my routine. I wake up just about every night around this time." He begins to explain.

"Ehhh? Really? How come?" Tsuna asks innocently, crossing his arms in front of him on the table, abandoning the now empty glass.

Xanxus looks from Tsuna to the ceiling, thinking it over. He then just shrugs, and picks up his glass again, pressing it against his lips.

"Dunno. I just do."

"Then, don't you ever get tired during the day?" Tsuna asks, apparently intrigued about learning of Xanxus's nighttime routine.

Xanxus just shrugs again. "I take naps here and there, but I've never been one to sleep a long time anyway." He takes another sip.

Tsuna seems to ponder this for a moment, as silence fills the room. The look of curiosity on Tsuna's face however soon shifts into one of pain, as he begins to rub his temple.

"What's wrong?" Xanxus asks, catching Tsuna's pained expression.

"What? Oh, it's nothing." Tsuna says immediately, dropping his hand and giving Xanxus a weak smile. Xanxus on the other hand doesn't buy it. He gives Tsuna a look, crimson eyes locking with Tsuna's amber ones, and practically telling him to spit it out. Tsuna, pressured from Xanxus's heavy gaze, quickly caves.

"It's just a headache. It's nothing serious, really." Tsuna tried wave it off, looking down at his empty glass, holding it between his fingers.

Suddenly something soft and warm presses against Tsuna's forehead. Startled, Tsuna looks up to see Xanxus leaning over the table, the palm of his hand pushing up Tsuna's bangs as his fingers press against his temple. Tsuna's eyes unfocused slightly, as the comforting touch almost soothed his headache away. Almost.

And just as quickly as it happened, it ended. Xanxus, realizing what he was doing, pulled his hand away as if he had been burned. Sitting back down in his seat, Xanxus nervously looks to the side, and crosses his arms over his chest. He coughs slightly, clearing his throat that suddenly didn't seem to want to work properly.

"You, uh…You feel a bit warm. Be… be careful you don't get sick." He quickly spoke, his tongue tripping over itself.

"Oh, uh….yeah. It's …probably just because I haven't slept much these past few days. …It's nothing." Tsuna looks down at the glass which was still clutched in his hand. A slight blush spread across his cheeks.

Xanxus is silent for a bit. Arms still crossed, he studies Tsuna who's taken a sudden interest in the glass in his hands, because he's yet to take his eyes off of it. Xanxus wasn't lying when he said Tsuna felt abnormally warm, but he wasn't too hot for Xanxus to immediately think it was a fever developing. It really could be just from lack of sleep. Which Xanxus could easily believe from the dark rings that lined Tsuna's eyes.

Reaching out, Xanxus takes his own drink and downs the rest of the powerful liquor, and then stands. Walking back over to the liquor cabinet, he pulls out two bottles. Carrying them over to the table, he uncorks one, and promptly dumps a good amount into the glass Tsuna was holding.

"Drink that. I'll help you get to sleep." He explain, as he re-corks the bottle, and then moves to the second bottle, which was for himself.

"I can't drink this! I'm still underage!" Tsuna protests, looking at the suspicious liquid.

Xanxus laughs, sitting back down in his chair. "Says the kid who's the leader of a mafia organization which deals with almost every sort of illegal trade and business."

"Touché" Tsuna sighs, then sniffs the golden liquid cautiously. After a moment, he gathers up his courage, and takes a gulp. The powerful liquid feels like fire as it burns its way down his throat and into his stomach. Tsuna coughs and makes a face, sticking out his tongue at the strong taste.

"You're suppose to sip it slowly, not inhale it." Xanxus chuckles from the other side of the table, taking a swig of his own drink. Tsuna made a face, but didn't say anything in return.

The two sat there for quite a while, chatting idly about little things here and there, occasionally sipping their drinks. At first conversation was all politics, taking about Vongola business and other affairs. But slowly, without either of them noticing, the subject shifted to each other. They began talking about the past years, and what each of them had been up to since the Ring Battles. Nothing too personal though, as Xanxus avoided talking about his trial and punishment for betraying the 9th, and Tsuna avoided talking about his trip to the future. It was an unspoken rule to leave the shadows of the past, in the past.

A loud ringing suddenly caught the two off guard. Xanxus grumbled irritably, and reached into his pocket, pulling out his cell phone. He had forgotten he had put it in his pocket before leaving his room. He looked at the name flashing on the screen, before standing up.

"Sorry, gotta take this." He grumbled, and turned to step out of the room.

Tsuna chuckled softly, listening to Xanxus's angry muffled voice from the hallway. Rubbing his head briefly, he took another big gulp of his drink.

A short while later, Xanxus re-entered the kitchen, grumbling about stupid idiots with no knowledge of time-zones. He opened his mouth to once again apologize to Tsuna, but stopped short. Tsuna's head was on the table, resting on his folded arms. His eyes were closed, and mouth slightly parted, breathing slowly. The glass next to him was completely empty. Xanxus shook his head, and walked over to the table.

"You were suppose to sip it." He mumbled, picking up the glass along with his, and setting them into the sink.

Leaning over the boy, Xanxus shook Tsuna's shoulder, attempting to wake him up.

"Oi, wake up. You can't sleep here." Xanxus tried to rouse the boy, but he failed miserably, as Tsuna was out cold.

Xanxus scratched the back of his head, and looked around nervously, unsure of what to do. No matter how much he wanted to, he couldn't just leave Tsuna here. There wasn't anyone else around either to take him back to his room. That meant the duty fell to Xanxus.

Xanxus closed his eyes and looked up at the ceiling, cursing whatever gods or spirits that apparently were mocking him. Taking a breath, and gathering his courage, Xanxus awkwardly wrapped an arm around the back of Tsuna's shoulders, and the other under his knees. Xanxus then lifted Tsuna out of the chair, and cradled him against his chest, carrying him bridal style. Tsuna's head rested against Xanxus shoulder, his hair brushing against Xanxus's neck. Fighting a blush, Xanxus headed out of the kitchen, making his way towards Tsuna's room. He had little difficultly actually carrying Tsuna, because he was surprisingly light. Though Tsuna was defiantly taller then the last time Xanxus had seen, him all those years ago, and he had developed more muscle from continuously fighting and training, he was still small compared to the rest of his Guardians. Xanxus once again couldn't fathom how so much power could come from such a small frame.

Entering his room, Xanxus laid Tsuna down on the bed. He had half the heart to just turn a leave, but seeing the boy sprawled on the bed, looking uncomfortable and in pain, Xanxus sighed in defeat. Gathering up his courage and letting go of his pride, Xanxus leaned over to loosen Tsuna's tie, which clung tightly around his neck.

He then proceeded to take off Tsuna's shoes, setting them on the floor next to the bed. Sitting down on the edge of the bed, he then took Tsuna's thin wrists into his hands. Xanxus removed his watch and various rings, that he wore, placing them onto the nightstand next to the bed. He paused momentary upon seeing the Vongola Sky ring on Tsuna's middle finger. He gazed at it with a mixture of fear and awe. To think such a small thing, could change so many lives in so many different ways. Hesitating slightly, he slipped the ring off of Tsuna's finger, and quickly deposited it too on the nightstand. He told himself long ago that he was over it, and wouldn't obsess over it any longer. He had lost the battle, and had to admit defeat not only to Tsuna, but to the fact that he would never hold the seat of Vongola Boss. He moved on.

Unrolling the blanket that sat folded at the foot of the bed, Xanxus covered Tsuna with it, pulling it up over his shoulders. Tsuna's eyes furrowed in pain momentarily, groaning as he shifted his head to the side. Xanxus watched him, and he frowned slightly. The kid was obviously in pain, yet he had tried so hard to hid it. Brushing his bangs back, Xanxus placed his hand on Tsuna's forehead. It still felt hot, but still not quite a fever. Xanxus made a mental note to make Tsuna take some medicine tomorrow, as he doubted the kid would actually do it himself.

His hand lingered for a moment, watching Tsuna's face relax once again. Xanxus didn't know the reason, but it was obvious that Tsuna was pushing himself too much. If he kept up with this break-neck pace of working and fighting, he'd only end up burning himself out.

Grumbling a little under his breath about idiots and always causing trouble for others, Xanxus stood. Taking one last glace before leaving, he quietly walked out of the room, closing the door with a soft click.

* * *

Tsuna groaned and rolled over, burying his face into his pillow, attempting to block out the overly bright sun that was determined to wake him up.

Wait. Sun? Pillow?

Tsuna shot up quickly, then immediately regretted it when his head started pounding. Groaning in pain, Tsuna waited for the world to stop spinning before opening his eyes. Taking a quick glance, he realized he was in his room. Shifting the blanket aside, he was surprised to find that he had also slept with his clothes on, with the exception of his shoes. Clutching his shirt, he then realized that his rings and watch were gone. Including the Vongola Ring. Panicking, Tsuna looked around franticly, until he spotting it on his nightstand. Sighing with relief, he picked it up, and slipped it back onto his finger. He had fought to the death and back over this silly little thing. He wasn't about to lose it now.

Sighing again, Tsuna leaned back against the headboard, and attempted to organize his thoughts. How did he end up back in his room? The last thing he remembered was drinking with Xanxus in the kitchen. Almost unconsciously, Tsuna lifted his hand and placed it on his forehead. He had a brief flicker of nostalgia, the warm feeling of something pressed against his head. Tsuna shook his head, laughing at himself. The thoughts in his head were beginning to get foolish. Honesty, where had he gotten the idea that Xanxus was the one that brought him to his room? The very thought of it was extremely outrageous, if not down right embarrassing.

Looking out the window, Tsuna saw that it was once again a beautiful day outside. Suddenly feeling refreshed, Tsuna got out of bed and stretched. Despite having a headache, Tsuna had gotten a good rest last night. In fact, it was one of the best he had had in a while. Taking one last moment to again feel his forehead, Tsuna headed for the bathroom, where he prepared to start the new day.

* * *

You asked for fluff, I give you FLUFF! Gah, this chapter was fun to write. Wierd, but fun.

After the HUGE review response I got from the last chapter, how could I not get super-inspired to write the next chapter so soon?

Seriously peeps, I feel totally blown away by the response I've been getting from this.

First of all, I want to say THANK YOU to everyone who's reviewed. I've responded to a few of you below, but to those I didn't get to, I just wanted to say thank you for the love and sticking with me so far!

Second, I want to send **a MASSIVE THANK YOU **to urja shannan, because they drew this insanely awesome piece of Fan Art of chapter 4. I encourage all of you to check it out, and give Urja lots of love for it!

**http / camiyu.deviantart. com/art/ Tsuna-snap-hitman-reborn-83558065** (remove the spaces)

So, for some time now I've been thinking of my next KHR fanfic project (not that I'll be finishing this one anytime soon. It still has a LONG ways to go). I have three pairings/ideas in mind, but hardly enough content to actually start anything.

The first one is a collection of XanxusTsuna drabbles and one shots. They'll range from AU situations to other scenarios that could've happened in the fic, but never did. Pretty much whatever comes to mind.

The second is a spin-off series from Ashes to Flames. It would follow the Guardians and Varia in their adventures at boot-camp. It would probably be mostly crack, and the main pairing would be Gokudera and Yamamoto (because I seriously love those two.) Sadly, haven't got the slightest idea on what would actually happen….

The third possible fic would be a newer pairing that I've become a huge fan of. SpannerTsuna anyone? Again, I've got zero plot for it, but it's something I've always considered writing.

Lastly, to wrap up my endless chatter, I just wanted to say how much it shocked me that you people wanted Mukuro and Hibari to appear. I just wrote that little tidbit about them not being around as a side-thought, not really planning much with them. You'll be happy to know that I have now written them into the story, and yes, there will be a jealous Xanxus.

Now, for some **Review Responses**! (trying to remember where I last left off...)

**Kibou Yami** - I'm so glad that I've managed to keep Xanxus in character. He's quite a challenge to write, because the only time we've seen him in the manga, is when he's all crazy with rage and anger. Thank you!

**RoxasIsReal13** - LOL, YOU'RE WELCOME! And you're totally allowed to be excited. I encourage it in fact! :D

**urja shannan **- Don't worry, I'm definitely not going to push either of them together too fast. They're going to "learn" about each other first, before really getting together. Also, later on I hope to explain gradually Xanxus's dramastic change since the ring battles, and his reasoning for not hating Tsuna anymore. Also, since you mentioned it, I realize now I haven't explained in huge details their appearance and such. I have images of them in my head, but I'm stupid and forget to work that into the story itself. In the first chapter, I vaguely mentioned a timeline, though, I've never really come out and said it. Tsuna's around 19 in the fic. Immediately after graduating from high school, he was appointed Vongola Boss, and has been so for about a year. To be honest, I haven't the slightest idea on how much older Xanxus is then Tsuna….

**Quicksilver4** - You can easily call Xanxus adorable, just make sure he isn't around when you say it! :P And yes, Xanxus is totally in denial, while Tsuna will remain oblivious for some time. Thank you!!

**Quinn Quinn **- Lol, Xanxus can't be smooth all the time. When up against a person like Tsuna, it's bound the throw anyone off guard. And Tsuna will remain clueless for quite some time, because that's just who he is. :P And fear not! Jealous!Xanxus soon to come, shortly occupied by Possessive!Xanxus!

**SesshouNoKon** - OMG, pigeons! That's genius! (writes it down) The Venice thing was totally a whim, but people caught onto it so much, I just had to write it in. It's still far off, but it'll come eventually!

**Junez-chan** - Thank you for the fuel! Om nom nom nom. And thank you!! All of the Varia are fun to write, because they're just so crazy! And your wish of Mukuro and Hibari causing some trouble for our duo will definitely be granted.

**Madashes2ashes **- (Is choked by a ryohei bear-hug) Lol, thank you! I'm glad I managed to make that crowded dialog scene clear (whew). It was especially hard with those lunatics, the Varia, because they definitely don't act like normal people. Heck, NONE of the characters in KHR are normal…

**Wayra** - LOL, I'd DIE if chapter 4 actually happened in the the anime or manga. It would be full of epic-win. And thank you!!

Again, sorry that I didn't get to respond to everyone, but I read every single review, and I love them ALL!

**Next Chapter**: Kufufufufu, guess who arrives?

And, I doubt I have to say this anymore, but REVIEW AS IF YOU WERE TO DIE!

Until next time!!


	6. Confrontations, part 1

Chapter 6: Confrontations, part 1

* * *

Tsuna was never one for confrontations. In fact, he'd rather avoid them like the plague. But looking back over the years, Tsuna couldn't help but notice the rather large number of confrontations he had inadvertently been thrust into. Continuing to think back, Tsuna could probably pick through each one, and count on one hand the number of fights, arguments and possible conflicts that he himself had instigated. So, Tsuna couldn't help but come to the conclusion that he, himself, was a human magnet for trouble. Despite all his efforts at trying to keep peace, a conflict of some sort was bound to generate around_ him. _

"Ah! M-Mukuro….when did you-" Tsuna stuttered slightly, nervously looking up at mismatched eyes that seemed to pierce right through him, making his already throbbing head spin.

"Greetings, Sawada Tsunayoshi. It has been a while, has it not?" Mukuro all but _purred_, his eyes fixated on the small Vongola boss. His trademark smirk curved upwards on his face.

Yes, Tsuna was quite sure he did not care for confrontations. Not one bit.

Tsuna took a moment to assess the situation at hand. Here he was, leaning heavily against a wall in the Vongola private library, with Rokudo Mukuro practically _leering_ over him. Did he mention he was _alone_, and his head pounding viciously with a slight fever? Yeah, Tsuna didn't particularly like his situation _at all_.

How did he get into this situation anyway? Tsuna couldn't help but repeatedly ask himself that same question.

--

His day started out much like any other.

Well, ok. That was a lie. Unlike most days, today _hadn't_ involved the usual morning death threats from Reborn, explosions and angry screams from Gokudera, over-cheerfulness from Yamamoto who was a morning person, and constant proposals to go run a marathon from Ryohei, who was _too much_ of a morning person. No, today hadn't been normal, because it _had _been normal. A gentle stillness had greeted Tsuna when he woke, and he found he liked it, despite it being a little unnerving. After a whole year of waking up to mass chaos, the sound of quiet was a little odd.

Breakfast too hadn't been normal, for it too had been a silent affair. Tsuna sat in the kitchen, eating his toast and fried eggs in solitude, mostly, if it wasn't for the brief appearance of Xanxus.

He silently entered the kitchen, grabbed a large coffee pot that had been prepared earlier and proceeded to fill his coffee mug. No even looking up at Tsuna, Xanxus seemed perfectly content with ignoring him. Tsuna munched on his toast, observing from the corner of his eye, and briefly debated if he should say 'Good Morning'. Tsuna had learned early on that saying 'Good Morning' to a non-morning person wasn't exactly the wisest move. It was like trying to pet a sleeping lion, because the lion would definitely wake up and bite your face off just to get you to stop. Tsuna guessed from the scowl on Xanxus's face, and how he was glaring down into his mug of coffee, that cheerfully greeting the Varia leader wasn't the best idea. So Tsuna continued to remain silent, and watched Xanxus as he fixed his coffee with cream and sugar. Tsuna couldn't help but wonder if this was Xanxus's first or second refill of the day.

Taking a long swig, Xanxus turned and stared directly at Tsuna over the rim of his coffee mug. Tsuna, startled by the sudden attention he was receiving, was caught mid-bite into his toast, as he stared right back into those crimson eyes. Xanxus's gaze seem to be searching for something, as it analyzed and studied the teen who was looking rather nervous and confused. Seeming to find what it was searching for, Xanxus gave a slight nod to Tsuna, and then promptly left. Tsuna's gaze followed Xanxus as he strolled out of the kitchen, wondering in his head what _that_ was all about.

Downing his juice, Tsuna slouched back in his chair, and rubbed his temples. His head still hurt like something wicked, and he toyed with the idea of taking medicine for it. But once again he discarded the idea as quickly as it came. Medicine usually either made him queasy, or knocked him out cold. He didn't particularly like either, so he opted to just ignore the pain and hoped it would go away.

Still rubbing his head, Tsuna's thoughts were brought back to the previous night. He suddenly flushed in embarrassment. He _still _couldn't remember what happened last night. All he remembered was that he was talking with Xanxus in the kitchen. And even that was a vague memory. He partially wanted to go and ask Xanxus what had happened. On the other hand, he figured he didn't want to know, for it'd probably leave him even more embarrassed then he was now.

Standing up and clearing his dishes, Tsuna was suddenly struck with a realization. Here he was, in the Vongola mansion, _alone_. Well, not entirely alone, as there were still various subordinates and other Vongola members busily working within the manor. But the main point was, there was no Reborn, no Guardians, and especially no Varia (with the exception of one). He was _free_. No one was around to pester him, give him work, or overall turn his day into complete chaos. He could have a peaceful, quiet, and relaxing day, and no one could tell him otherwise.

And it felt glorious.

Suddenly feeling better by this new revelation, Tsuna nearly skipped out into the hallway (but he didn't, because mafia bosses certainly didn't skip),and hummed a little tune as he was fully prepared to enjoy this day to its fullest.

"Good morning, Juudaime!"

"Greetings Boss!"

"How are you today, honorable 10th?"

Tsuna was greeted by several people as he happily strolled through the Vongola manor, and he politely nodded and said hello to each one. However he did not stop, for he was on a mission. A mission to do something he'd been dying to do ever since he'd moved to Italy.

Sneaking into the Vongola private library, Tsuna checked to see if anyone was around. Satisfied that the room was empty, Tsuna walked to one of the far walls of the room, scanning the vast bookshelves that were stuffed full of old and ancient books. Running his fingertips along the spines, he stopped abruptly when he spotted the book he had been searching for. Brushing the dust away, Tsuna pulled out a large red book titled _Storia del Vongola_. Running his hand across the broad cover, Tsuna studied the intricate details of the Vongola family symbol which was engraved there. Setting the book aside, Tsuna then reached into the empty slot where the book had been previously, and pulled out several comic books.

"If you want to hide a tree, put it in a forest." Tsuna chuckled to himself, replacing the red book once again to its proper place, and cradling his precious comic books against his chest.

Ever since he was officially titled the 10th Vongola Boss, Reborn had restricted and prohibited most of Tsuna's "lazy and juvenile habits". Not that Tsuna minded (or was able to complain). In his line of work, one couldn't afford to be a kid anymore.

But that still didn't mean he couldn't enjoy an occasional comic book from time to time.

"Good thing I asked Gokudera to smuggle these in for me. Reborn would've burned them on site if he found them." Tsuna held back a nervous laugh as he plopped down into a comfy leather chair and began flipping through the comic book.

About an hour or so passed in blissful silence, as Tsuna continued to read through the stacks of comic books. Tsuna had now moved onto a some silly manga about an overactive orange-clad ninja.

"Hahah, that Lee guy is kinda like Ryohei. Better not let him read this manga, or he'd start wearing green spandex too." Tsuna sweat-dropped at the very very bad imagery that suddenly floated into his head from that thought.

Continuing with his reading marathon, Tsuna was so immersed within the fantasy-world that he failed to notice the thin film of mist that clung to the edges of the room, hovering around the floor. Nor did he notice the shadowy figure that crept into the room, tendrils of mist following it about. What did snap him out of his reading, however, was the haunting sound of a very familiar laugh.

"Kufufufufu…" It echoed about the room, almost like a whisper.

Startled slightly, Tsuna hastily dropped the book, and jumped up, moving away from the chair and standing in the middle of the room. He eyed the room for a moment, before sighing and slouching his shoulders.

"I know you're there Mukuro. These tricks don't work anymore." Tsuna called out, amber eyes scanning the room. After dealing with the illusionist all these years, Tsuna was more then use to Mukuro's odd appearances. He had learned, that if you don't show your fear or surprise, the Mist guardian would quickly get bored.

"Oh really? Such a shame. I always find enjoyment in our little games." A silken voice practically whispered into Tsuna's ear.

This time, Tsuna almost _did_ jump right out of his skin. Whirling around, he was suddenly face to face with none other then Rokudo Mukuro himself.

"Mukuro….you're…here?" Tsuna looked at the Mist Guardian in amazement and confusion. Mukuro was currently standing in front of Tsuna, in his _real_ body. Tsuna was more then a bit startled by this. In all the years Tsuna has known the illusionist, only three times has he seen him in his real body. The first was obviously during his first introduction to Mukuro, at Kokuyou Land all those years ago. The second had been when Tsuna used his influence as the 10th Vongola to release Mukuro from the Vindice prison. Tsuna had personally been there when Mukuro was freed from his watery cell. The third time had been when Tsuna was officially appointed as the leader of the Vongola. Mukuro had actually appeared in person during the ceremony, and took his place next Tsuna, as one-half of the Mist Guardian. That ceremony had been the first and only time all seven of Tsuna guardians were gathered in once place at the same time.

Whenever Mukuro did decide to show up (which was a rare occasion), he'd be borrowing either Chrome's body, or some poor soul, be it person or animal. When he wasn't around, the Mist Guardian was next to impossible to find. Sometimes Tsuna wished he hadn't freed him from his watery prison, as at least he knew where he was then.

Mukuro's smile just widened ever more, and took a bold step towards the young Vongola boss.

--

"_Greetings, Sawada Tsunayoshi. It has been a while, has it not?" _

And thus, we're brought back to Tsuna's current predicament. To re-cap, here he was, pressed up against a wall that one Rokudo Mukuro had oh-so-easily cornered him against, with the Mist Guardian leaning dangerously close, well beyond the personal-space barrier that he seemed to determined to intrude upon.

So much for Tsuna's perfect day of peace.

"Mukuro….what an unexpected surprise. I didn't know you would be arriving today." Tsuna tried to act casual and unaffected by the heavy gaze he was currently under.

"Ah, yes. I decided to drop in for a little visit. It _has_ been quite sometime since we last saw each other….face to face…." The Mist Guardian purred, leaning in just a smidgen closer.

"And to my surprise! I arrive to find out that _none _of the little puppy dogs that oh so eagerly follow you around, are here. They've all been sent away, from what I hear, by none other then yourself. Even the arcobaleno is gone!" Mukuro's eyes lit up with excitement, and one of his hands rose to rest on the wall right next to Tsuna's head.

"I can't begin to tell you how much enjoyment that brings me. It's almost like _Christmas_." The illusionist's voice dropped very subtly, rolling over his tongue in a deep rich tremor. He inched closer to Tsuna just a little bit more, fingers curling on the wall on either side of Tsuna's head loosely.

"Enough Mukuro. What do you want?" Tsuna tried to growl out in a threat, but ended up sounding more like a kicked puppy.

Mukuro just laughed, deep and huskily, with his trademark 'Kufufufu'.

"Haven't I said it before? It's _you_." Mukuro suddenly grabbed the front of Tsuna's shirt, fisting it in his hands and holding firm. He pressed the fisted hand against Tsuna's chest, pinning the brunette against the wall.

"Wha!? Mukuro!" Tsuna let out an surprised yelp. Startled by the sudden physical contact, he grabbed onto Mukuro's wrist that held him against the wall, and attempted to break the grip.

Now, had Tsuna taken the medicine that would've cured the vicious headache that left his reflexes and rational thoughts just a bit sluggish, Tsuna might have had a chance to avoid this rather compromising situation. Had Tsuna brought his gloves with him, instead of opting to leave them in his room (because who needs to carry them around in your own house?) he might have had a chance to fight back, and properly defend himself. Had Tsuna not sent away all his Guardians, and snuck away to a secluded spot, telling no one of his whereabouts, this situation would have never occurred in the first place. But unfortunately, everything that could go wrong, did. And Tsuna had practically set the whole thing up.

"I've been telling you this for years, little Vongola. Practically spelt out my entire plans of vengeance to you. Possessing you has been, and still is, the one and _only_ reason why I joined your little _famiglia_." Mukuro used his free hand to pull at one of Tsuna's wrists, pinning it to the wall behind him. Using his weight, Mukuro lifted Tsuna just slightly up into the air by his shirt, with his back still heavily pressed against the wall. Eyes glittering dangerously, Mukuro leaned in even closer, with leaving nothing but a hair's breath between their two bodies. Tsuna squeaked when he felt Mukuro's knee slide between Tsuna's.

Tsuna's brain had officially gone into over-load, as it desperately attempted to think of a solution our of this dangerous situation. So far, the only conclusion Tsuna managed to reach was '_I'm screwed'_.

That was, until the familiar sound of a gun clicking, startled them both. Mukuro's eyes widened slightly, and swiveled to the side when he felt the cold metal of the gun pressed against the back of his head.

"Ah. Seems there was still one puppy on guard duty. How disappointing." Mukuro chuckled, suddenly releasing Tsuna, and turning around to face his challenger. Tsuna, who had apparently been holding his breath, let out a heavy sigh, and slid down the wall to sit on the floor.

"Leave, right now, before I shoot your fucking face off."

TBC

* * *

**--Notes from the Author--**

First off, I'M SORRY!

I didn't mean to take so long with this chapter. It's been a rather hectic month for me. Plus, this chapter was proving to be a particular challenge to write. Mukuro is such a mysterious character, and since he's shown up in the manga only a handful of times, trying to write him in character is a bit of a struggle (for me anyway).

Also, I'M SORRY AGAIN for leaving it off at such an awful spot. I didn't think this chapter would be so long. But after plotting it out, and then finally writing it, it's turning out to be quite the monster. I decided to cut it here, because the 2nd half has some action, a lot of dialog, and a lot of emotion. I figured you all waited long enough, so I decided to split the chapter in half. The 2nd half is really fresh in my mind, so it shouldn't take me very long to write it. I'm going to try to get it done this week, if not, definitely the next.

Next, OMG I LOVE YOU ALL! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! 95 REVIEWS! YOU ALL ARE THE BEST!

Seriously, my mind is blown by the massive amounts of feedback I've been receiving. I get all giddy inside when I check my inbox and I see a New Review e-mail sitting there. It totally makes my day. That, and I get inspired to write, like, instantly.

That brings me to my next huge thank you! **FANART PIMPAGE**!

Junez-chan totally surprised me with this AMAZING piece!

** junez-chan. deviantart. com/art/KHR-Deep-in-thought-83758100 **(remove the spaces)

melts into a puddle of goo It's so pretty! I seriously cannot put words together on how much this made my whole WEEK! I demand you all to go look at it and worship her!

And speaking of fanart, I'll be posting all the links to all the fanart I receive in my profile. So if you hate removing the spaces or going from chapter-to-chapter to find them, they'll all be listed there.

Urja Shannon recently brought up an interesting point (and I'm sorry, Urja, for not replying to your Pms. I got them and read them! I'm not ignoring you! 's IM system really kind of confuses me, but I'll try to reply soon!).

I openly welcome fanart of any kind for any of my fics. You don't need to ask for permission! I actually feel honored that my fics actually inspire fanart! My only little request is for maybe a link to my fic, crediting the inspiration/source, and sending me a link so that I can totally fawn over it and pimp it to the world! :D

One last thing I want to blab about, then I'll shut up. I'm currently debating getting a DeviantArt account. I'd love to comment and favorite on the fanart I've been receiving, and I'd possibly submit some of my (sucky) sketches that I myself have done. The real question I'd like to ask you all is, should I post Ashes to Flames chapters or any of my other fics there? Good idea? Bad idea? For those who have DA accounts, and those who post fanfictions there, what's your opinion? Any feedback would be great!

Ok, I'm done for now. On to a few review responses! (there are so many!)

**--REVIEW RESPONCES--**

bitterchoco - Hahaha, actually, when I was toying with the idea of a spin-off series, adding Lal and Colonello as supervisors was something I thought of. I think the Guardians would all die though from the hard-core training.

firedraygon - yes, I know of my insanely annoying habit of switching tenses. I'm so horrible at it, yet I do it totally subconsciously. cries And the SpannerTsuna fic would be fun to write sometime. I'll probably end up writing it when the proper inspiration strikes.

ChibiChaos- hahaha, yes, I definitely have a Jealous!Xanxus and Possessive!Xanxus planned. A little bit of it will show up in the next chapter, but it'll develop a lot more in later chapters. Xanxus is in for a rough time. (hehehe)

shizouo- Awww, thank you! I'd hardly call myself a prodigy, but I try atleast to write creatively. Mukuro is going to be quite the little instigator of tension between those two, as messing with people's minds is what he does best! And don't worry, I haven't forgotten about Hibari. He's going to show up later, but he's definitely going to cause a big commotion.

SesshouNoKon- Thank you!! :D Hahaha, Tsuna being all bad-ass was really surprisingly popular! I'm definitely going to try to show that side of Tsuna again in the future. In fact, looking at what I've got planned thus far, there are still several sides to each of them that I've yet to reveal. Their "relationship" has just barely scratched the surface, and the both of them will evolve and change dramatically as it grows. Just wait and see! And again, thank you for all the reviews!

Junez-chan - like I said above, OMG THANK YOU! The artwork was AMAZING!- rolls around in joy- Every time I look at it I can't but squeal like the fan girl I am. XD

Wayra - whaaa thank you! Haha, I fan girl squeal just by writing it! And I totally welcome fanart! And it most certainly will NOT be fail! Any fanart is full of epic-win in my book! :D

Quicksilver4 - I'm not sure what inspired me to write the whole insomnia bit about Xanxus. It just kinda popped in my head when I was trying to think of an excuse to make Xanxus go wander the halls at night. It really does fit though, doesn't it? Maybe that's why Xanxus's so grumpy all the time, he just never sleeps. XD And oh yes, Tsuna will sadly be oblivious for a little while longer. Because Tsuna's just dense, and Xanxus will be in denial. XD

urja shannan - haha, X27 is an addicting pairing. And I'm sorry if I made Xanxus too OOC. I'm definitely going to gradually explain the sudden change of attitude, as it's one of major points of the whole story, but I can say this much. The kindness thing, yeah…that's just around Tsuna, as you'll see eventually. XD

Orange-Butterfly100 - Yes! Converted another! -evil laugh-

Flippant Wisdom- Thank you! Yeah, the subtle romance hints are vague at first, but it'll definitely build momentum over time. Both of them are just too dense to just jump into things, so they have to realize it over time.

warflame001- Thank you!! The boot camp story would be fun. Sadly, I have next to nothing at the moment on what would happen, other then the fact it would be probably 99 percent crack and chaos! Just gotta wait till the inspiration strikes me.

Sorry if I didn't reply to your review. I still read them all (several times), and I appreciate every single one of them!! Reviews are my writing-fuel! 8D

**Next Chapter**: Emotions build and conflicts are created. Oh, and a little bit of fluff on the side.

REMEMBER! REVIEWS ARE THE BEST THING IN THE WORLD! (The next chapter may even update faster with more reviews!) ;D

-Please fangirl/boy responsibly.

-Kou Tora


	7. Confrontations, part 2

_Chapter 7: Confrontations, part 2_

* * *

"_Leave, right now, before I shoot your fucking face off."_

Mukuro didn't even flinch when the steel-cold barrel of Xanxus's gun was pointed mere inches from his forehead. If anything, his grin widened.

"I must say, this is certainly unexpected. I never imagined _you'd_ be the one coming to the little Vongola's rescue."

"You're an eye-sore. I said get lost." Xanxus growled, his finger tightening just a fraction on the trigger. The gun glowed a fiery-orange, as it gathered the flames of rage.

"To me, it seems the famous berserker of the Vongola has finally been tamed. _How interesting_." Mukuro sneered, his whole body tense and tingling with anticipation, yet he showed no signs of it. Only the obvious amusement shown on his face.

Tension quickly built in the room, snapping and crackling between the two combatants. The crimson eyes of the wolf, filled with fury and hunger for battle, matched the gaze of the cobra with haunting mismatched eyes.

Mukuro's red eye briefly shifted, just barest of flicker, as the previous number-character fazed out, only to be replaced with a new one. However that brief moment of movement, not even a full second, was enough to make the tension snap like a whip being cracked in the air.

Xanxus needed no further encouragement. He pulled the trigger.

A blast of orange fire and heat shot out from the barrel of the gun with an angry scream. But it did not hit its target, as the fiery blast shot directly through the fading image of Mukuro's smiling face, and instead impacted with the wall that had been behind him. Plaster and dust momentarily filled the air, as the flames tore apart the wall, leaving a foot wide hole which lead into the next room.

Tsuna, still sitting on the floor, let out a squawk of alarm when the blast above his head came dangerously close. He covered his head in his arms when plaster and bits of the wall came raining down on him. Coughing as dust covered him, Tsuna looked up in distress and disbelief. What was going on? Why was Xanxus here? Why were they fighting? Tsuna's fever-induced mind couldn't seem to keep up with the events that were quickly developing around him. He opened his mouth to speak, to ask what was going on, why they were fighting, but he didn't get a single work out. Xanxus abruptly spun around, swinging his gun wide and upwards in an arch. His blow was met with the clash of metal, Mukuro's trident seemed to materialize out of nowhere. Xanxus brought his other arm in front, his second gun already brimming with power, and aimed to fire once again. However Mukuro was too quick, and was already leaping back and disappearing into the thick mist that had quickly been building within the room.

"Kufufufu. How sad. I expected more from the infamous Varia Leader." Mukuro's signature laugh echoed throughout the room, mocking Xanxus to make the next move. Xanxus's eye just twitched in irritation.

It was a well known fact that Xanxus disliked just about _everyone _(with the exception of a certain Vongola Boss of course, but that is another matter all together). But what wasn't widely known was that Xanxus tended to hate just about everyone on the same level. He hates Squalo just as much as he hates Gokudera, or one of the stupid subordinates that hover about the place too much. The only real differences between the hatred are the factors of _why_ he hates them. With Squalo it's because he rarely gives Xanxus a moment of peace, always running to him and chattering away about his latest accomplishment or complaining about something or other. With the Storm Guardian it's because of his rather annoying defiant streak, and his insistent _need_ to fight with everyone. And with the subordinates it's just because they haven't learned to fucking get out of his way yet. But suffice to say, the hatred is equal all around.

Then comes that rare individual who's entire existence just pisses Xanxus off like no other, and pushes his hated to new heights. Rokudo Mukuro is said individual. Almost like oil meeting water, Xanxus hates everything and anything that is the Mist Guardian. From that cocky all-knowing smirk, that gleam in his eyes, to that annoying as hell laugh. That, and the fact that no matter what he does, he just can't ever seem to _hit_ the bastard.

Growling angrily like a feral dog protecting his turf, Xanxus took an unconscious step backwards, hovering near Tsuna. Raising his arms out and in front of himself, he aimed his guns at a near forty-five degree angle from each other, taking up a stance that allowed him to react quickly to any attack Mukuro may attempt next. The heavy mist that settled within the small room was so dense, Xanxus could barely see his own hands. Knowing better then to trust his eyes and ears against the illusion fueled mist, Xanxus instead relied on the only thing Mukuro couldn't influence, his reflexes and pure gut feeling.

He didn't have to wait long.

Xanxus felt rather then saw Mukuro's initial attack. The illusionist struck swift and silently, lashing out like a cobra from the mist, coming in along Xanxus's blind spot on the right side. But Xanxus's reflexes were faster, and he gracefully dodged the trident's strike, countering it with his own attack. Firing off a few rounds in Mukuro's general direction, Xanxus growled when the Mist Guardian teasingly dodged each shot with ease, dancing just out of the line of fire. Finally having enough of Mukuro's obvious game, Xanxus furiously charged at him, deciding to draw him into close combat. Mukuro's red eye glowed brightly, shifting once again, the character for four appeared within the iris. The State of Ashura, the skill made for close-combat. Raising the trident, Mukuro accepted Xanxus's challenge.

The two clashed and danced around each other, each knowing a single strike from either could be the end. Xanxus's deadly flames could burn limbs and break bones, while a single scratch from Mukuro's trident would be the end of free-will and a decent into insanity.

"This really is disappointing. " Mukuro taunted as his trident clashed with Xanxus's guns that swung out at him. "The flames of rage that you are so famous for seemed to have dulled quite a bit over the years. You've gotten soft." Mukuro struck hard, forcing Xanxus to raise his arm to block, the staff of the trident colliding with bone and muscle in a painful crunch. " Maybe spending a little bit too much time with our sweet little Vongola boss here?" Mukuro's glowing eyes shifted from Xanxus to Tsuna, who was still sitting on the floor. Tsuna and Mukuro's eyes momentarily met. The illusionist's grin widened into something sinister, almost lecherous. Looking away however was a fatal mistake.

Hot angry flames suddenly burst in front of his face, and only his bare reflexes saved him from having his head blown off. Staggering backwards in surprise, Mukuro's attention snapped back to Xanxus who was looking at him with a smug grin on his face, and a smoking gun.

"Only dead men look away from _me_ while fighting." Xanxus growled low and dangerous, but still held that edge of amusement.

Mukuro paused for a moment, staring at Xanxus in contemplation and a hint of uncertainty. Then, with the wide grin back in place, Mukuro startled chuckling deeply, the laugh echoing about the room. Standing straight, signaling the end of the battle, Mukuro casually wiped away the blood that was dribbling down the side of his cheek.

"Kufufufu. Maybe you haven't quite lost your edge as I originally thought. Well done." Twitching his hand, the trident disappeared into thin air. Mukuro then proceeded to straighten his clothes and brush off the invisible dust. "However…it seems that my time here is up. I must thank you though, for that _joyous_ piece of entertainment. We _must _do it again sometime." Mukuro chuckled again, and gave Xanxus a mock-bow.

"The next time we meet, I'm putting a bullet through your head." Xanxus replied, frowning deeply, clearly not amused.

Mukuro just smirked, eyes narrowing slightly. Stealing a glance of Tsuna, Mukuro caught his gaze once more. "We will meet again, Little Vongola. Until next time." Mukuro gave another bow to Tsuna, then stepped backwards, disappearing completely with the fading mist.

As the mist cleared, an awkward silence hung in the air. Tsuna, still sitting in the rubble on the floor, let out a heavy breathe he hadn't realized he had been holding. Tsuna slowly got to his feet, brushing off the dust and plaster that clung to his clothes. Steadying himself from the slight dizziness from the headache, Tsuna took a quick glance about the room. Burn holes and slash marks lined the walls, and some books were completely destroyed, pages littering the floor. Tsuna had a hand it to Xanxus though, the damage was far less then he imagined it would have been. The hole's caused from the flames shot from Xanxus's guns were no more then a foot in diameter, unlike in the past where they use to take out an entire wall. Tsuna concluded that Xanxus must have learned to concentrate his flames into a more narrow shot.

He shifted his gaze to Xanxus, who was currently wiping off his guns, apparently content with ignoring Tsuna for the moment. Tsuna let the events that just occurred finally sink in. Mukuro had cornered him, unguarded and unarmed. And once again he threatened to possess Tsuna (it was somewhat of a routine now, for Mukuro to threaten Tsuna every time he visited). However something was off this time. The way Mukuro approached Tsuna was far different from his previous encounters. Mukuro liked a challenge, liked manipulating and winning things. Tsuna knew Mukuro wouldn't have tried to possess him then and there. He didn't like cheating or striking when backs were turned. Despite his shifty nature, Mukuro liked a head-on challenge. He hated shortcuts. It wasn't his style. Tsuna's gut was telling him Mukuro was trying to tell him something. He didn't get the chance to find out what though, because Xanxus had aggressively stepped in and prevented him from learning Mukuro's true purpose of visiting.

Standing there fiddling with his sleeve, lost in thought, Tsuna thought over this new development with Xanxus. What truly bothered Tsuna far more then the fact that Xanxus tried to possibly _kill _Mukuro, was the fact the Xanxus was being protective of him. Where did that come from? On one level, Tsuna was somewhat grateful that Xanxus actually acknowledged him enough to want to protect him, but at the same time….god-dammit he didn't need another baby-sitter! Despite his often clumsy behavior, Tsuna was quickly learning the ways of being a good mafia boss. And Tsuna was also quickly learning that there are some thing you just can't do with a human-shield standing in your way, trying to protect you. Sometimes, you need to be the one standing up front, taking things head on. Tsuna had just started coaxing Gokudera to back off a bit. He didn't need _Xanxus_ of all people to take his place.

Shaking his head, Tsuna flexed his hands, curling his fingers into a fist. That was beside the point however. Mukuro wasn't a threat. He didn't need to be protected his own Guardian. It seemed no matter how hard Tsuna tried to convince people of that, they didn't listen. Hell, _Hibari _was more of threat then Mukuro, in Tsuna's opinion. Of course, Mukuro's behavior often didn't help his case. Which brought Tsuna back to the matter at hand.

Looking away, Tsuna scowled, thinking everything through. Seeming to make up his mind, he took a deep breath and then turned fully back to Xanxus.

"You didn't need to do that." Tsuna spoke firmly, looking at Xanxus with disproval.

Xanxus paused, and turned partially to look at Tsuna, an eyebrow raised in mock-question.

"You didn't need to come to my rescue. I'm not afraid of Mukuro. I can handle him." Tsuna continued, his fists clenched at his side.

Xanxus just snorted in amusement. "Yeah, you looked like you were handling it quite well back there."

"I'm serious." Tsuna snapped, surprising himself, but had no intention of correcting himself. Things needed to be said. Xanxus needed to hear Tsuna's opinion on the matter, and he was going to make himself heard.

"No, I'm serious." Xanxus countered, all amusement from his voice gone. "He had you pinned against a fucking wall. I know his motives, and I'm not going to let him have his way."

"Mukuro may act independently, but he still upholds the family's safety and well-being. He does his job." Somewhere in Tsuna's mind, he can recall using these same words in previous arguments, all of them about Mukuro and his questionable loyalty to the family. Tsuna felt like he was having deja-vu.

"His only motive is his own. He cares for no one else. He's a threat." Xanxus growled angrily, stepping closer to Tsuna, towering over him.

"Mukuro isn't a threat! He's one of my Guardians! One of the Vongola!" Tsuna yelled back, angrily looking up at Xanxus in defiance.

"He's trying to _destroy_ the Vongola!"

"**So did you!**" And the moment those three little words leapt out of his throat, Tsuna wished he could instantly take them back.

Time froze in the little room. Tsuna stared up at Xanxus, frozen with shock, watching the emotions flicker through the crimson eyes. Hurt. Regret. Confusion. ANGER. Tsuna opened his mouth to say something, to take back the words he didn't mean to say. His voice was lost however. Xanxus just clenched his teeth, and raised a fist.

Tsuna flinched as the fist came straight for him, but was surprised when no impact came. The crunch of plaster and wood shattering momentarily filled his ears. Peaking an eye open, he found Xanxus's fist imbedded in the wall next to where he had been standing. Xanxus's face was downcast, and his bangs shadowed his eyes. Pulling his fist free, Xanxus didn't even spare Tsuna a glance as he quickly turned and stomped out of the room, making sure to slam the door hard enough to make cracks appear.

Tsuna stood in the now empty room. He watched the doorway, listening the sound of Xanxus's fading footsteps. Clutching his head in his hands, Tsuna crouched down in defeat, his legs feeling too weak to stand.

"Stupid….idiot…No-Good……baka…." He cursed and cursed himself over and over again, in every language he knew. He silently wished he wasn't so afraid of time-travel, because he really wanted to go back just five minutes in time and fix his mistake. So he could fix the broken bond he'd only recently been able to make.

* * *

(Kou-Tora - haha, I was _thiiisss _close to ending the chapter here. However the idea of a mob with pitchforks and burning torches didn't really appeal to me, so I continued on. :P )

* * *

It wasn't until late in the afternoon when Tsuna was finally able to seek out Xanxus. Shortly after Xanxus's departure, subordinates had quickly filled the library, wondering what had happened and if he was alright. It took a while to calm them down and to order repairs for the damaged walls. Tsuna knew he was going to pay hell when Reborn found that it was the Library where the fight had broken out. It was one of the very few rooms in the entire mansion where Reborn had strictly enforced no fighting, no explosion, no _anything_. Other rooms in the mansion could be repaired and fixed, but the treasured books could not so easily be replaced.

Sighing heavily, Tsuna wandered the hallways, guilt weighing heavily on his mind. Ever since their argument, Xanxus had made himself scarce, hiding away where no one apparently could find him. Tsuna was confident he was still within the manor though, as his subordinates did not spot him leaving the grounds, nor were any cars taken.

Making his way up to the top floor, Tsuna stuffed his hands in his pockets and slowly stepped through the quiet hallway. How could he have done that to Xanxus? He was only trying to look out for the welfare of the family, and Tsuna just had to go and throw Xanxus's greatest regret back in his face. Tsuna knew Xanxus regretted what he had done. He had seen it as clear as day, when he spoke those awful words. The pain, misery and guilt, Xanxus had shown it all when Tsuna had brought up his betrayal. And in seeing those emotions, it hurt Tsuna far more then he realized.

Looking up, Tsuna caught sight of the familiar long black coat and multi-colored feather ornaments belonging to the Varia leader. He had apparently chosen a secluded outside balcony to hide, which was connected to one of the back rooms farthest down the hallway. Sitting in a plush chair, Xanxus was currently working on emptying a glass of liquor. Quietly padding his way towards the open door, Tsuna stopped just before entering. He fidgeted with his sleeve again, looking down at his feet, suddenly feeling nervous. How was he suppose to even _begin_ to apologize? Xanxus had been burned and betrayed a lot in his past. Forgiveness didn't seem like something he'd earn so easily.

"Are you coming in, or are you just going to fucking stand out there all day?" Xanxus's deep voice barked from his spot, but he didn't move or turn around. Startled, Tsuna scampered inside, slowing a bit as he stepped outside onto the balcony. Hovering just near the doorway (again), Tsuna took a deep breath and opened his mouth to start apologizing, but he was cut off.

"Well, sit down already." Xanxus motioned towards the chair that sat next to his, but never took his gaze away from the scenery that was spread out before them.

"HAI!" Tsuna couldn't hold back his trademark apology, and quickly sat down. Sitting stiff and tense in the chair, Tsuna steals a glance at Xanxus. He was reclined the chair, savoring his glass of golden liquor, eyes fixed on the setting sun that was dipping below the horizon in front of them. Casting his gaze back down to his hands in his lap, Tsuna slumped in the chair. Fiddling with the corner of his sleeve, Tsuna took a deep long breath.

"I'm sorry." He spoke softly, yet without hesitation. He meant it. "I didn't mean those words."

"Yes you did. Or you wouldn't have said it." Xanxus spoke, still not looking in Tsuna's direction. His voice was not harsh, not cold, but very flat and low. It still made Tsuna flinch.

"You didn't deserve it. You were only trying to…to help. And I said something awful in return. I'm _sorry_." Tsuna did look at Xanxus now, his deep amber eyes glowing from the setting sun. His hands were now fisted in his lap, slightly gripping the fabric of his pants.

"You don't need to apologize." Xanxus replied, his voice still the same tone. Before Tsuna could voice his reply, Xanxus cut him off and continued. "I _did_ deserve it. I deserve every word." This time, he did look at Tsuna, tilting his head slightly to the side. His eyes too, glowed, a deep rich crimson.

"No, you don't." Tsuna replied, slightly shocked by Xanxus's words.

"Yes, I do. I did try to destroy the Vongola, kill the 9th, kill _you_. I will forever deserve any kind of punishment for it. " Xanxus couldn't look at Tsuna anymore. He tore his eyes away from the young mafia boss, the boy he almost succeeded in killing, and looked back over at the horizon. He didn't want to talk about it anymore.

Tsuna just shook his head, still looking at Xanxus. "But you've already been forgiven. You don't need to be chained to it anymore." His voice was low, soft, and held something….something that Xanxus couldn't find in himself to argue with….at this time. "So, I'll say it again. I'm sorry."

Xanxus sighed, but just gave a grunt in reply, grudgingly accepting Tsuna's apology. He drank from his glass again, loving the feeling of the burning liquid down his throat. Tsuna, catching Xanxus's hint at not wanting to talk about _that_ subject anymore, was at least partially satisfied that he got to apologize, and was apparently forgiven. Settling into the chair, Tsuna looked out over the flowing green grounds of the manor, enjoying the warmth of the setting sun. A movement caught his eye, and he watched as a black cat padded itself across the lawn, trotting playfully towards the manor.

Breathing in deep, Tsuna was reminded of the second reason he was out here.

"You don't need to worry about Mukuro. I know his behaviors is…odd…." Tsuna began, and Xanxus just scoffed. "But he is kept in check. Not just by me, but by Chrome as well. And despite what he says…I believe Mukuro truly has found his place among the Vongola. I also don't believe he wishes to destroy it that strongly." Tsuna laced his fingers together, as he attempted (once again) to explain his beliefs.

Xanxus was quiet for a moment, before finally answering. "I just hate the bastard." He finally admitted. "You just can't trust his kind."

Tsuna chuckled slightly at this. "Well, in terms of hating him, I can tell you you're not alone there. Gokudera and Hibari share a certain level of…dislike…for Mukuro's presence as well." Pausing a moment, Tsuna gathered his thoughts. "On trusting him…all I can really say is…he's not a threat. Just trust _me_ on this." Tsuna wanted to say more, but he was unsure if he could fully explain it. There were too many factors surrounding Mukuro, all of them pointing to the fact that he could be trusted, however Mukuro himself states that he should not. Thinking too deeply about it was making Tsuna's head hurt even more.

Xanxus chose not to comment, but just hummed in reply. It was neither a 'yes' or 'no', but it was at least a confirmation that he had listened.

A movement caught his attention, and he turned to notice the black cat had _somehow_ managed to climb all the way up to the balcony that was connected to the room next door. It sat on the edge of the railing, eyes closed, contently licking and cleaning itself.

Tsuna, glad somehow that the issue was at least partially resolved, reached out to the small table that sat in between them, reaching for the bottle of liquor. He was tired and stressed, and he was desperate enough to try anything to relax a bit. He wouldn't lie that he was also just a little bit curious as to what was so great about alcohol. However, he was quickly thwarted in that plan when the bottle was snatched away before he could grab it.

"Don't even think about it." Xanxus growled, half amused, half serious.

"There's more then enough for me." Tsuna protested, for some reason confused by Xanxus's protest to him having a little drink.

"You're underage." Was all Xanxus replied for an excuse. _'And I don't want a repeat of last time.' _Xanxus silently thought to himself.

Tsuna didn't reply, but somewhere in the back of his mind, that line struck a cord of nostalgia. Where had he heard that before? Why did this seem familiar? Shouldn't he remember? Tsuna gave up the argument for the alcohol (not entirely _that_ interested), and slumped further into his chair, pondering over this new feeling.

He was quickly brought out of his thoughts though when he heard an animalistic growl come from Xanxus. Looking up, he watched as Xanxus downed the last bit of liquid from his glass, then proceeded to _pitch_ the glass at the cat that was sitting not too far from them. The cat gracefully danced out of the way as the glass shattered into a million pieces. Trotting lightly along the railing, the cat flicked it's tail high in the air and calmly walked away, clearly taunting Xanxus. The cat paused for a moment, revealing mismatched blue and red eyes, before leaping down off the railing and into the dark cast shadows below.

"I _really _hate that bastard."

* * *

**Author Notes**: UGH Why does this feel like a complete FAIL chapter…. It played out so perfectly in my mind, but then somewhere in the transition from my brain to my fingers, it got all garbled.

I have also learned that fight-scenes aren't really my specialty. They're really quite hard to write.

Well, anyway, I want to say (as usual) THANK YOU for all the amazing reviews. 6 chapters in, and Ashes to Flames already has well over 120+ reviews! I'm blown away by the huge response I've been getting. THANK YOU!!

Sorry no Review Responses this time. It's late, and my mind is in the process of shutting down, so I'm afraid if I start typing anymore, it'll come out as some weird garbled mess.

Though, I will quickly mention a few things that have been brought up a few times. On Tsuna's and (especially) Xanxus's OOC-ness. I've realized that with Ashes to Flames, I picked one of the hardest scenarios to portray accurate characters. Both Tsuna and Xanxus have not yet appeared in the future arc of the manga, so what they are like is a complete unknown. Also, one of my major themes for Ashes to Flames is "Change". A lot of the sub-plot will revolve around how Tsuna has changed since getting back from the future, and how Xanxus has changed from his complete defeat during the Ring Battles. So I'm gradually trying to introduce 'how' and 'why' they changed. So, taking that into account, please tell me if I'm doing ok, or failing miserably.

Second thing I'll mention is that I somewhat hinted a lot in this chapter about some issues that will appear again later in the story (in a big way). There are at least 3 that I mentioned (though a few more can be implied ). Can you guess them? ;) I'll give you a hint. Tsuna ranted about all three.

The third thing I'll mention is, YES, Hibari will appear, eventually. Fear not, you're epic battle of Xanxus vs. Hibari will happen. (somehow...still working on that...)

So, that's it for now. The only thing I have left to say is…..geez Mukuro laughs a lot. I was re-reading the few times he's actually appeared in the manga, and he's laughing like every other panel…hence the reason I have him laughing all the time here. The guy's crazy.

**Next Chapter**: Fluff is back. The plot gasp! Yes there is plot! takes off.

Following tradition **REVIEW WITH YOUR _DYING WILL_**! (and then I'll probably write with my dying will)


	8. Travel Plans

Chapter 8 - Travel Plans

----

It took an enormous amount of personal restraint for Xanxus to _not_ crush his cell phone when the device suddenly began ringing, disrupting him from his brooding. With most of his subordinates relocated to other facilities, somehow all the annoying paperwork that Xanxus usually dumped on other people to do all navigated back to him. There was nothing that Xanxus loathed more then paperwork. And with no stupid shark around to kick and throw things at, Xanxus was left to vent his pent up frustration on the poor soul who dared to call him _now_. Digging the noisy contraption out of his coat pocket, he told himself several times that destroying _yet another _phone would _not_ make him feel any better, it would in fact only frustrate him further in the future when he'd go to replace it (Xanxus currently held the record for most broken phones within the Vongola, at 37. Ryohei is in second with 23). With an audible growl, Xanxus flipped the phone open.

"If this isn't important, I'm hanging up and you're fired. You have 10 seconds."

"B--boss! I'm..I'm sorry for disturbing you, I wasn't sure who else to call. I can't get a hold of Captain Squalo, or anyone else for that matter, and I really needed to- --" The timid voice of a subordinate on the other line babbled as he was completely caught off guard by Xanxus actually _answering_ his phone.

"6 seconds" Xanxus cut in, his voice not hiding any of his annoyance.

"Ehhhh!…Ummm..This--This is Dario from Captain Squalo's squad stationed in Japan. We have a situation -"

"3 seconds." Seven seconds wasted and Xanxus already hated the guy. Since when did the Varia recruit babbling idiots?

"Someone is targeting Varia members!" The subordinate finally blurted out, wanting to at least voice his message.

This apparently was enough to get Xanxus's attention, because he didn't immediately hang up. Waiting a few more moments, the subordinate took this as a cue to continue.

"Within the last week, at least 4 Varia members stationed here in Japan have been assassinated. Each incident was different, with one being caught in an explosion, another drowned, and the other two shot execution style. We haven't got a single clue as to who's responsible." Dario explained timidly over the phone, trying to speak clearly yet getting all the important facts out before his boss decided to end their conversation short.

"We're working on trying to connect the killings together, but without a captain's orders, and the chain-of-command here in Japan being picked off, we're not quite sure how to proceed." Dario finished slowly, trying not to sound as helpless as he really was.

Xanxus grumbled irritably, and pinched the bridge of his nose in an attempt to sooth the headache that was already building. Why did all this shit happen whenever Squalo wasn't around? Xanxus hated babysitting idiots. "Fuck this, why now.." Xanxus more mumbled to himself then to Dario.

"Uh, B-Boss, sir? Where…Where is Captain Squalo? If I could get in contact with him I wouldn't have to bother you…." Dario tried to offer, hoping to not piss off his hot-tempered boss and end up losing his job, and possibly his life.

"He's at boy scout camp." Xanxus bit out irritably, reminded exactly why his second-in-command wasn't here.

"Eh!?" Dario exclaimed, not entirely understanding Xanxus's answer.

"I said he was at boy scout camp! Now shut the fuck up while I think!" Xanxus snapped, dangerously close to breaking his phone in two. He was seriously tempted to just tell the fools to suck it up and fix the situation themselves, but given the circumstances, and the idiots he was dealing with, that probably wasn't the best idea. The targeting of Varia members could mean several things, from declaration of war, to another family's attempt at hiding whatever they don't want other families to know. Any such situation requires a certain level…of delicacy, and Xanxus had little trust in his bottom-feeding subordinates in handling such a situation. The only question now was, what to do?

An idea struck him. "I'm coming to Japan. Sit tight until then, and try to at least stop acting like school kids and stay alive, trash." Xanxus didn't wait to hear the other's reply, as he closed the phone shut with a satisfying click, cutting off the connection.

As of late, Xanxus had been feeling irritable and restless, like a caged lion. He blamed it entirely on the young Vongola boss. The strange anxieties and new emotions that kept cropping up around the boy was entirely new to Xanxus, and it made him uncomfortable. He didn't like new and different things he couldn't control, let alone predict. He needed to get away. The phone call about the Japan squad's plight was the perfect excuse. It'd give him time to get away, recollect himself, and possibly kill something to relieve his tension. Tomorrow couldn't get here fast enough.

"Pssst, Xanxus." A voice whispered from behind him. Xanxus turned, and immediately regretted it. Speak of the devil.

Tsuna was peering out of a doorway, waving for Xanxus to come closer. Xanxus told himself to just walk away, and not even bother. But then his feet suddenly started moving forward. He blamed it on curiosity, and not that Tsuna probably had weird powers over him.

"What?" Xanxus grumbled, trying to project as much annoyance as possible. Tsuna, either immensely dense or incredibly brave, ignored it and promptly pulling Xanxus into the room, closing the heavy door with a soft click behind him. "What the hell are you doing?"

"You're going to Japan, right?" Tsuna asked, looking around the room like a paranoid cat. Xanxus idly realized this was the same room where Tsuna had snapped and all but turned his seasoned warriors into a pile of pathetic goo just by looking at them. He started to wonder if he himself was safe.

"What?" Xanxus asked, trying to play dumb.

"Japan. You're going there soon, right? I overheard you talking on your phone." Tsuna asked again, now turning to look straight at Xanxus. He didn't _look_ angry, but Xanxus knew better then to judge by expression alone. The incident in the office taught him that.

"Uh, yeah. Something came up. I'm leaving tomorrow." Xanxus avoided looking at Tsuna, instead settling his focus on the room. He noticed the TV hadn't been replaced yet.

"Take me with you."

Xanxus's attention snapped back to Tsuna. He didn't show any outward signs of surprise, beyond a curious arc of an eyebrow, but he half questioned if he had heard right. "What?" He was getting sick of saying that word.

Tsuna bowed his head a little, his lip caught between his teeth, where he chewed on it slightly. An expression of annoyance and frustration crossed his face, and he folded his arms across his chest like a child pouting. "I need to go to Japan to attend to some business matters, but I can't leave. _Enrico_ won't let me."

Ah, yes. Xanxus knew of Enrico. He was the Vongola Mansion's butler, of sorts. He dealt with all the things that didn't pertain to the family's business, such as the staff, arranging flights, inventory, replacing damaged furniture, arranging meals, etc. He pretty much keeping things in smooth working order. And he did this, with _an iron fist_. It is rumored that he was hand-picked by Reborn himself, which made him even more a man to fear. But, actually preventing the Vongola boss himself from leaving his own home was something that he shouldn't have the authority to do.

"That doesn't make any sense. It's _your _plane, how can he prevent you from using it?" In an act to further add security to the young Vongola boss, Tsuna was given his own small jet. No airport security, no additional passengers outside of the Vongola, no issues. Xanxus was still working on getting his own.

Tsuna let out a lengthy sigh. "It's because none of my Guardians are available to go with me. Apparently it's a huge security issue for me to leave anywhere beyond the town, on my own." Tsuna said this last part with a roll of the eyes. "I'm not sure if It's just because of me, or if it was like this with every previous Vongola boss, but I can't go _anywhere_ without a security escort!" Tsuna concluded his rant with a dramatic wave of his arms. "Enrico gave strict orders to _all _the staff, to not to let me leave. My own house! It's ridiculous! Guh, if I'd known it would've been this much trouble I'd never had sent Gokudera and the others away…."

"Can't you just _order _Enrico to let you go? You are the damn Vongola Decimo. Throw around that authority of yours a bit." Xanxus couldn't quite withhold all his contempt for actually admitting Tsuna's title, but he was getting better.

Tsuna just gave him a flat look. "You think I haven't tried? But Enrico won't change his mind. He says he's already under _Reborn's_ orders, who overrides me in this situation." Ah, now that made more sense. If Enrico, or anyone for that matter, was under Reborn's orders, they did what they were told.

"So can I sneak with you to Japan? I have some urgent business to attend to, and it'd look pretty stupid if I didn't show up because my own _butler_ wouldn't let me." Tsuna pleaded, throwing at Xanxus the full force of his 'cute puppy' look. Xanxus winced, and looked away, already feeling his willpower crumbling. He half wondered if Tsuna even knew what that look did to people.

'_No.' _Xanxus told himself internally. He was going on this trip to get away, to free himself from Tsuna's strange influence. Not to kidnap the brat and go on a mini-vacation with him in tow. It would be miserable, torturous and he could not see himself spending any more personal time with him then he'd already had.

"Fine." His mouth, however, had other plans.

"Really!?" Tsuna's mega-watt smile of relief temporarily blinded Xanxus, and he turned around quickly, turning his back to Tsuna.

"I'm only doing it to piss of the Arcobaleno. You need to learn to grow a little backbone and stop following him like a damn puppy all the time." Xanxus growled, using a valid excuse. Pissing off Reborn was great fun.

"I'm leaving in the morning, so you'd better be ready, or I'm taking off without you." Xanxus turned back towards Tsuna, who was walking towards the door.

Tsuna nodded in agreement, then stopped when he remembered something. "Oh! I have one more quick request." He turned and smiled innocently at Xanxus. Xanxus hated that look. "Bring civilian clothes!" And with that, Tsuna dashed out the door and was gone.

'_Wait, what?' _It took Xanxus a moment to process what exactly Tsuna had said. _'Civilian clothes? What the hell?' _

So much for Xanxus's trip to relax.

-------

The next morning, the halls of the Vongola mansion were quiet and peaceful, with everyone else either gone or in bed. Tsuna was fast asleep in his own room, having stayed up to at least midnight finishing up some preparations for his stealth trip to Japan.

That was until his door was quite suddenly and noisily kicked open, with a loud bang like a gunshot. "Get up brat! We're leaving!"

Tsuna shot out of bed with lightning reflexes. Or at least tried to, if it wasn't for his sheets that were twisted around his legs and torso, making standing vertically quite a challenge. Tsuna soon found himself meeting the floor, landing on it with an audible yelp of surprise followed by a low groan of pain.

"Whaa tiem iz it?" He mumbled, still foggy with sleep and sore from his face hitting the ground. A blearily peak at his window confirmed it was still dark out.

"It's morning. Now you've got five minutes to get downstairs, or I _will_ leave you behind." Xanxus, who had been standing in the doorway watching Tsuna's amusing flop out of bed, answered. He turned and slammed the door, startling Tsuna out of his grogginess. He promptly untangled himself from his sheet, and raced about the room to get ready.

At the front door, Xanxus stood, watching his wristwatch tick with intense interest. The moment five minutes hit, he was _gone. _However to his dismay, four minutes and fifteen seconds later, Tsuna came stumbling down the stairs, dressed and suitcase in hand. "That was fast." Xanxus half mumbled to himself, surprised Tsuna actually got read that quickly.

"When you grow up with Reborn's antics every morning, you get use to it." Tsuna yawned, covering his mouth with one hand. "But you didn't say anything about leaving at four am. The sun isn't even up yet!"

"Morning to me. Now let's go before that vampire Enrico shows up." Xanxus grabbed his own suitcase and headed out the door, Tsuna following behind, laughing to himself about the vampire comment.

_

* * *

_

Oh god, this chapter _killed_ me. I rearranged, re-editted, _rewrote _the thing atleast ten times, if not more. It just didn't want to be brought into existence. I ended up beating my head against the keyboard, hoping it would write itself. Which it sort of did. I think I hated it so much because _nothing happens_. Which I appologize for. It was nessecary though. One of those chapters that gets the characters from point A to point B, and sets everything up. There was going to be a little bit more, for when they were on the plane, but then it just ended up being awkward and didn't fit well with the rest of the chapter. The next chapter will be a hell of a lot more interesting, I promise.

GOOD GOD!?!? **171** REVIEWS!? **129** FAVORITES AND **183** ALERTS!** 23,500** HITS!! ........ I love you all.....

LETS SEE IF WE CAN HIT 200 REVIEWS! *dance dance*

**Next chapter**: The boys arrive in Japan, Xanxus gets behind the wheel, and casual visits are made.

(and everyone's favorite Cloud Guardian may-or-may-not appear for an epic showdown.....I need to check my notes. ....if not the next, the one after that. It will happen, eventually. )

So, I just wanted to say **THANK YOU** for everyone who's been with me thus far. It's coming along, slowly but surely! I hope I don't disappoint! **Keep up with the reviews and feedback**! Let me know how I'm doing and what you'd like to see changed/added!

-Kou Tora


	9. Chapter 9 preview update

*sneaks in* Ehehehe, hey everyone...long time no see? *dodges bricks and pitchforks*

I know I haven't updated in forever, and I'm sorry. That silly thing known as real life does an awfully good job at getting in the way.

Though honestly, I'll admit that I've really fallen out of writing fanfiction. I still _read_ fanfictions (a lot), but due to limited free time over the past year, writing just became less and less of a priority.

So why update now? Because even after aaaallllll this time with no updates, I still get at least 2-3 reviews weekly for my stories. Honestly, I haven't the slightly clue _why_, because after re-reading my old work, I found it to be horrible and atrocious. _Why do you guys like it so much, I don't understanndddd D: _

Hahaha, but seriously. Every few days (sometimes everyday) I'd get a new review in my inbox, as a little reminder that, for whatever reason, you all are still reading and reviewing, and _begging_ for updates.

So here's what's going on- Good News: I've decided to pick up writing again. It will be slow and painful (for me), but I loved doing it, and I've got to get these stories that are rattling around in my head out somehow. Bad News: Some stories are going to be discontinued. Don't freak out, _Ashes to Flames_ and _Catalyst_ are safe. Actually those are probably the only two that will continue. I love the others dearly, but I've just literally either lost or run out of material to write about. I've got enough notes on _Ashes to Flames_ and _Catalyst _to complete the stories, but the others was just me running with the idea. _  
_

Anyway, this is me saying 'yes, Ashes to Flames will continue'. I'm working on the next chapter now, even though it's going painfully slow. I haven't even thought about these characters in over a year (even though I'm still reading the manga), so getting my brain back into the world is taking some adjustment. Plus I'm trying _really really really_ hard _not_ to go back and re-write the whole story, just so I don't have to see my horrible mistakes anymore.

So as a reward for your patience, I give you a (boring) preview of the next chapter! Ta-da!

* * *

**Chapter 9 preview**

The pilot was rather startled when the Vongola Decimo himself declared that he would be joining this flight. When the pilot attempted to explain that he was under orders not to let Tsuna leave the country, a few choice words from Xanxus (and some well placed threats with use of gunfire), the pilot understandably changed his mind.

The flight attendant was a little too happy and overly helpful for such an ungodly hour, and even Tsuna was barely able to gather up enough energy to give a small smile in return. Xanxus just glared and she promptly retreated.

After stowing his luggage in a storage compartment, Tsuna flopped down into a reclining seat with a sigh. He immediately kicked off his shoes and pushes the back of the seat all the way down. One of the perks at being a (supposedly) bad-ass mafia boss was that he could skip all the pre-flight safety precautions and regulations. Having Xanxus there was also a plus, as he pretty much did whatever he wanted.

"How long is this flight again?" Tsuna asked aloud, as Xanxus stuffed his luggage next to Tsuna's.

"Twelve too-goddamm-long hours." Xanxus growled. He hadn't exactly though of that particular detail when he had originally planned this trip.

"Huh" Was all Tsuna replied, taking the hint that maybe talking wasn't such a good idea right now. He just shrugged and leaned back into the seat. He accepted the pillow and blanket from the flight attendant with a silent nod in thank you. He proceeded to make himself comfortable, and promptly fell asleep without another word.

Xanxus gravitated towards the back section, shoving the curtain closed as a cue to not be disturbed. He sat down in plush seat, stretched his legs out on two other seats, attempting to find a comfortable position for the twelve hour flight. He wasn't particularly a fan of traveling via aircraft, simply because there was little that could occupy his mind. At least driving had the adrenaline and feeling of movement. Air travel only left you with the option to sit and wait. He settled back into the rather comfortable seat, annoyed that he couldn't find an excuse to complain about it. Crossing him arms over his chest and leaning his head back, Xanxus closed his eyes. He wasn't napping, which was for sissies. Merely relaxing his mind and waited for the too-long flight to be over.

* * *

This scene wasn't originally in my notes, so I'm sort of making it up as I go. Originally they were just going to magically arrive in Japan, but after looking at how long a theoretical flight from somewhere in Italy to Japan would take, I figured _something_ should happen. I'm currently open to suggestions for things that could occur in-flight, if you have something in mind. Or if you think I should just scrap the whole idea and skip right to Japan.

Finally, I just wanted to say that I'm really grateful for all your reviews (I read every-single-one) and I hope you'll all continue to stick with me. And feel free to throw something at me if I take too long (though not a the head, I need that to think).

This is Kou, rising from the dead and back in action! :D


End file.
